Sorcery
by HorriblePsycho
Summary: After the worst beating of his short life, Naruto choose to change. Adopted by the Nara, she will make her way to the top or die trying. Warning: M for a reason, NOT for children. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, I don't own anything and I'm borrowing quite a few from a lot of shows. Furthermore, the rating is M for a reason. Constructive criticism is wholly accepted (because english isn't my first language), and flames will be doused. I'll try to use some japanese for the jutsu, but mostly english.

**1: The death of the Namikaze heir.**

It's strange how one can go a lifetime without letting your anger out. But like a rubber band stretched to the max, it will snap someday. In the ninja village hidden in the leaf, the God of Shinobi snapped.

"Katon: Karyû Endan!"

The fire beast roared as much as his caster and burned through the mob of villagers like a firestorm. Among the ashes, only one little place was left untouched: on a small patch of grass, a young 10 year old boy lay bleeding. The sandaime Hokage cradled the blond-haired boy in his arms and raced to the hospital.

Why? Why would people of Konoha do that to a child? Well, let say that human stupidity can go far. The only sin of the boy, Uzumaki Naruto was to have saved the village by harboring a tailed-beast in his body.

That night, he was thrown of his trashed appartement by his supposed ANBU guard left at the mercy of the crowd waiting for him. He was stabbed, got his arms and legs broken and his dick cut off before the Hokage arrived and let his anger and disgust burst in a mighty fire jutsu. The ANBU was captured by thick tendrils of shadows then crushed by a giant foot. The doctors could heal bones, heal wounds, but the boy wouldn't be able to have offsprings.

In Naruto's chamber, the sandaime was met with a man bowing low on his knees:

"Shikaku, what are you..."

"Hokage-sama, ten years ago, the council refused to let me adopt Naruto. I beg you to let me take him in the Nara clan. We tried our best to protect him from the shadows but it wasn't enough!" said the clan head with tears of despair and rage on his scared face.

A groan made them stop to look on the bed.

"Hokage-jiji, is that you? why am I...it hurt...why did they... " sobbed the child.

His voice and his will were broken. The sandaime took the best decision in the last ten years. He put seals tags on the walls, floor and ceiling. He told him of his injuries.

"Naruto-chan, my dear dear boy. I didn't want to burden you with tis until you were a genin or better, a jounin...but that night has forced my hand. You do know of the kyubi's defeat at the hand of the Yondaime, ten years ago? To save the village, he had to seal it. He used a powerful seal that took is life and imprisoned the beast into you." came the sorrowful reply.

"Is that why my parents left me at the orphanage?"

"Left you! No my boy: they loved you with all their heart and even more." said Shikaku

"Loved? So that mean they died...who are you sir? You look like Shikamaru" said Naruto, tonelessly.

"He's Shikaku Nara, your classmate's father. He would like to adopt you if you allow it".

Surprised, Naruto asked "Why? I don't enjoy being pitied!"

"Calm down, he tried to take you since you were born but the council forbade it, not only because of your burden, but also your heritage." said the Hokage, whose face reflected his weary and tired age. "Please stay quiet for now. I wanted to tell you when you were strong enough so I beg you, don't tell anyone." After a promise from the boy, the old man pursued: Your father was Namikaze Minato, the yondaime Hokage. He trusted only his son to bear the power of the kyubi and to this day, you didn't disappoint him." he said with a proud smile. "Your mother was the second jinchuriki - that how are called those who hold a bijuu, a tailed-beast)- , a red haired kunoishi named Uzumaki Kushina. I have some of their memento in my office. I'll give them to you tomorrow. Now we have another business: will you go to the Nara?"

Turning to Shikaku, the tearful boy swore to be on his best behaviour. "So, will I'll be a Nara? I won't be able to pass on my names."

"I may have a solution to that. I'll bring it in the morning with your parent's things. For now, Shikaku will take you to your new home." said the sandaime with a grin. A shunshin later he was fussed upon by a concerned Yoshino Nara and a wide-eyed Shikamaru.

"You must eat more Naru-chan" said the dark haired mother. "Shika-chan is a head taller than you. You need milk and vegetables too. Here take another bit of chicken. tonight you'll use one of Shika-chan's shirt and we'll have your clothes tomorrow."

"Mom seems to have a field day", whispered Shikamaru to his dad. "What the hell happened to Naruto? He seems really down?"

"He was hurt, severely hurt son. At last, we could adopt him but the price was too high" said his father somberly.

"It'll be troublesome but I'll take care of him. He was my friend but now he's family".

* * *

Shikamaru woke up at the flash of his mom's camera and giggling form as she retreated from his bedroom. In the night, his bed-buddy changed place and cuddled him. "Troublesome. Naruto-kun, time to get up". He shook the little blond gently awake. Blushing, the boy shot up and fell of the bed with a "Owie!"

Smiling, the brunet gave him spare clothes and showed him the bathroom. "Get in otouto-kun. Mom will adjust the clothes for today".

"Otouto-kun?" asked Naruto.

"I'm older and bigger"

"Oh...hum hai onii-chan".

After their morning routine, the boys were eating breakfast when the Hokage arrived. He cried when he got a photo of his father caressing the belly of his very pregnant mother. It was the most beautiful image he've ever seen. He got some scrolls on sealing that were his mother's and Uzumaki Mito's, and three from his father.

"Now Naruto-chan, i've found a solution for you to have offsprings in the forbidden scroll of seals. I know it's not the best, but I'm afraid this old man can't do better, I'm sorry". Naruto gave him a hug and waited for him to collect himself as the three Nara held their breath. "I found a justu called Kokoro no henka that change a male body into a perfect female one. It was created by the now extinct Saotome clan as an infiltration technique. But they didn't understand that it would be permanent."

"So to have children, I have to stop being a boy? It's not fair..."

"No, it isn't. whatever you choose, I'll take a more active and sly role in your training. I can't show favoritism, but you're welcome to see an old man in his office whenever you like and, maybe read some books and listening some stories. What do you say?"

Naruto smiled at the twinkle in his Jiji's eyes. His came back to his parent's photo. He caressed his mother's beautiful face. "I'll do it Jiji, the jutsu and the training. I swear to you: I'll become the best kunoishi of the world" he said with a fire burning in his eyes.

"You do your grandfather proud. We'll need to go to the hospital for a liter of female blood and..."

"Use mine" said Yoshino "and Shikaku'll saturate it with his chakra so Naru-chan will be able to use some of the clan's jutsu."

With an approval from the clan head, Sarutobi took the blood and put it in a tube. Shikaku pushed three quarter of his chakra in and the hokage did the jutsu on the blood. He then hooked Naruto to the container and injected the blood. "Good, now you will go with Yoshino-san, and do your Kage henge well, your Oroike no jutsu, but try to picture your age, because it will be permanent".

Naruto followed Yoshino to her bedroom and pictured a younger Oroike, then remembered the photo. "Henge!" She took the form of a ten year fair skinned girl, with long bright red hair falling down to her knees, and the same gorgeous blue eyes that the boy was birth with, a slander and feminine build with

"SQEEEEEEEEEE!"

...well just imagine...getting back to the kawai-scream-of-death...and the following bear hug. Yoshino cooed the now-girl, petting her hair and her smooth skin, kissing her cheeks, nose, telling her how cute she was and how much fun they will have playing dress-up. Although she was blushing madly and somewhat disturbed, Naruto was basking in the positive attention...that is, until Yoshino decided to train her how to go to the bathroom as a girl and take care of her feminine aspects.

When they got back downstairs, the still blushing Naruto was wearing a blue dress adjusted by her starry eyed and pushy oba-chan. They were met by a gently smiling Hokage, and a relieved pair of male Nara (if Yoshino is busy with Naruto, she won't be as troublesome with them...right?...poor delusionals bastards).

Jutsu list:

Katon: Karyû Endan ( Fire release: Dragon flame bullet)

Shunshin (body flicker)

Kokoro no henka (change of heart)

Kage henge/ Oroike no jutsu (Shadow transform / Sexy Jutsu)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey! the second chapter is here. It's was half-finished when I posted the first. The story is kind of planned but I'll only be able to write it on weekends. Moreover, yes, Naruto is very OOC but, I think you would be to if you were in her shoes. I know I would be...er, not really, I would probably cry like a little girl and pig out on chocolate.

**2- The birth of the Namikaze heiress.**

"We'll try this one now Naru-chan" For Yoshino, finally having a daughter was a dream came true. She had a closet full of outfits she had made herself, just if, by chance, she could have a girl. She had everything, from babywear to fashionable teen clothes, undergarments, shoes, hats and accessories. Yes, Yoshino had a strange hobby, but who hasn't? Two days after the incident, the ever blushing Naruto was sporting a cute pair of teddy bears panties, a brown leather knees long dress split up to mid-thigh, 3 centimeters heels brown boots, forest green forearms protectors and headband.

"You're so cute!" she squeaked for the umpteenth time, glomping the poor girl. Naruto was smiling brightly. She had a hard time being a girl, but her new oba-chan's enthusiasm and advice helped a lot. For now, it was still awkward and embarrassing, but she had a family! A living and real one! Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jisan were surprised and worried when she recounted her tale but were very accepting and gave her two bowls on the house ("Free ramen is the best!").

Now she was in her newly furnished room. It wasn't a big thing: a bed, a desk and a wardrobe with a full length mirror, but to her, it was heaven. She looked at her desk were her scrolls were sealed. She got the full Uzumaki sealing course, two kenjutsu styles, and two of her father's jutsu. The third scroll was full of weapons, from senbons to zanbatos and his favorite battlecoat, now stored in the wardrobe. The first fuinjutsu scroll was open on the desk. It was full of seals to be committed to memory. The academy was boring but she had to pay attention now that she had a family to please. The girls were jealous of her looks, at first, then downright hostile when they were told the false story of a genjutsu used on the girl because she didn't want to attend the girl's class. The boys were lecherous and taunting, until Shikamaru caught them in the Kagemane no Jutsu and pelted them with pepper and stink bombs or made them eat dog's shit. The latest scared the girls enough to let Naruto be. She found the compagnie of Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, when she wasn't fawning on Uchiha Sasuke. She was friendly with the quiet Aburame Shino and the gentle Akimichi Chouji. A new instructor came when the last tried to sabotage our red-head training. Umino Iruka didn't let his views interfere with his job.

* * *

The Hokage made a list of materials for his new grandaugther, wanting to make use of her vast chakra reserve: no more would she be spat upon. He would make her a kinjutsu user. Due to her Chakra pool, her Uzumaki vitality and her statute as jinchuriki, it would take away some of the dangers. Sarutobi was a man on a mission, a leader that wouldn't take shit anymore.

As he entered the council chambers, everybody stood at attention. The God of Shinobi was back and he was pissed. He was shrouded in killing intent. "I called you here to tell you that any attack on Uzumaki Naruto will be countered will lethal force for the attacker and the perpetrators. I don't care if you come from rich family or clan, you will be killed as traitor to the Leaf. If a merchant refuse her business or rob her, his shop will be confiscated and he will be exiled from Konoha. Is that clear?"

"But the demon..." THUNK! A kunai was lodged in one of the civilian councilor. The killing intent doubled.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" roared the sandaime. "Hai" came from the council. "Danzo, I didn't hear you!"

"Sarutobi..." In a flash the Hokage was on him. He ripped his bandaged sharingan from his skull and his right arm.

"I AM YOUR HOKAGE! The only reason your still living is because you were once a friend. Step out of line just one more time and you will be deal with as the biggest traitor since Uchiha Madara. Do you understand?!"

A feeble "Yes Hokage-sama" was his answer. dismissing the council, he got back to his office were he tasked Naruto to learn the Kage Bunshin under the guard of a senbon chewing jounin.

"Genma-kun, did naruto-chan made any progress on the jutsu?"

"Er...sir, you were absent for 4 hours. She mastered the Kage Bunshin in half an hour, its variant in another hour and a half...she's kind of stuck to the Chakra rope jutsu" said the sweatdropping jounin.

Chuckling, the Hokage answered "Well, I would like you to fetch me Maito Gai".

"At once sir" as Genma disappeared in a Shunshin.

"With her fast healing and stamina, the Goken will be good for her. I know she still have that indomitable will in her. Being loved will get it back even brighter. Now to help her master the jutsu" thought the sandaime. For the next two years, Naruto would be subjected to the Green Beast youthful training.

* * *

Life was good for Uzumaki Naruto: she had a loving oba-chan, a lazy oji-san that trained her and her protective onii-chan. Well she learned to protect herself, but it was comforting to feel safe sometime. After her morning routine, she put on the spandex suit given by Gai-sensei (and dyed solid black by Yoshino), a red sleeveless leather vest let open, and a red leather miniskirt split on the sides, a pouch on her right thigh and a bigger one in the mall of her back. She wore 12 centimeters heels boots, red goggles in her hairs and red thick leather forearms protectors. She had nice orange earings and a nice thick yellow belt.

She bounced in Shikamaru's bed "Wake up onii-chan! the genin exam are today!" She gave him a big hug an a peck on the lips, then took out fresh clothes from his closet: black pants, a fishnet black shirt, a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges and blue sandals. "Hurry up! I'll help oba-chan with the breakfast". Shikamaru got up.

"Troublesome exam day" he sighed.

* * *

She got full marks for the paper test and 100% accuracy for the ranged weapons test. She got Iruka with a haymaker in the taijutsu part. She cheered for her friends even thought Ino got a nasty backhand from Sasuke, and put an iced tea bottle on the blond right cheek. Ino thanked her and sighed in relief. She was too tired to talk back to the insults of a smirking Haruno Sakura. Naruto put her hand on the girl's face and whispered "Uzumaki fuinjutsu: healing balm touch. There ino-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-chan. I feel better" She said, giving the red-head a hug. Before she was called for the jutsu test. Three Kage bunshin later, she had shiny forehead protector with a black fabric. She hugged her family waiting outside to congratulate their children. Nobody would dare talking trash about her in front of the jounin commander of Konoha.

The congratulation party gathered the Yamanaka Akimichi and Nara clan. The children were offered a gift: Ino got a Scroll of genjutsu, Naruto, a tri-pronged chakra blade. Choji got a set of chakra weight and Shikamaru, a black steel chakram. Naruto had gifted Hinata with a bundle of Shocking seals and jade earings. The right one was inscribed with a communication seal, the left one with a flashing seal that would emit a blinding light when she added her chakra. Naruto knew that the pretty eyed girl wouldn't receive anything of her clan. She was profusely thanked by earing channel and would be hugged to death the next day. Shino would probably receive the honor to try for another insect species.

* * *

In his office, Sarutobi was building the new teams. So much skills in the youngster. Kakashi wanted the Uchiha and Uzumaki, but that was an explosive tag set to burn. The boy was jealous and wouldn't take very well to someone more powerful that he was. Then Kurenai asked for a tracking team and Asuma, the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio, a capture and interrogation unit...That wouldn't do at all. We need to build other teams. Yes, something like...an evil grin blossomed on his face. Even the hidden ANBU started to sweat.

"Ku ku ku ku ku! The will of Fire will burn bright"

* * *

"Shika-chan! Naru-chan! Time to get up! breakfast will be ready soon. Don't take long or I'll come up!" came Yoshino's voice from the kitchen.

"Troublesome morning and troublesome woman" three guess for who said that and the first two don't count. Looking down, he found a large bulge under the blanket. Now, the twelve years old is entering that stage of his life, but that's to big and warm to be...that. Mumbling about troublesome full moon and troublesome fuzzball, he take off the coverage to gently shook awake the teary-eyed red-head. "The fox gave you a nightmare." he stated. Naruto nodded and put her head back on his torso as Shikamaru petted her hairs. She told her friends about the Kyubi. She got hugs from her girls friends and a chips from Chouji. Shikamaru became even more protector and Shino buzzed at everybody that glared her way. On the full moon night, he was able to send her image of battle between hate-filled people. He showed her the worst of mankind. She always slipped in Shikamaru's bed because the moon cast a light in the bedroom and she wasn't alone. "Let's go before mom yell again. You can take the bathroom first".

She pecked him on the lips and made her way to her wardrobe. She copied her habits from his mom who enjoyed having a mini-me even in nature if not body.

* * *

As the sibling handed their ninja registration to a proud Hokage, they met the rude Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Hey! You tripped me" he screamed pointing to Naruto. She made him aware that he tripped on his much too long scarf. "But! but! My stance was perfect!"

"Leave the honored grandson of the Hokage-sama alone you punk!" billowed a voice as a bandana and sunglasses wearing jounin came into the room. "Honored grandson, you can't take off on your on! And you definitely can't associated with that kind of people. It would be bad for your reputation. Do you hear me honored grandson? Honored grandson?"

"He took off after Naruto five minutes ago." said the Hokage. "Ebisu, let clear something: I won't have a bigoted idiot as Konohamaru's teacher. You're a tokubetsu jonin! Get a grip and look past your hate! If you can't do that, I'll find someone else for the job. dismissed."

"H-Hai Hokage-sama!" yep, the old monkey still got it.

* * *

"Onii-chan, the fence has feet."

"It's too troublesome. Ignore it, it will go away"

"Ku ku ku! So the legends were true! You must be strong to detect me so quickly! I am the great Konohamaru and I will allow you to teach me a jutsu!" said boy yelled to...the retreating figures? "Please Boss! Boss! You'll be my Boss!" Naruto looked at a twitching Shikamaru.

"Hai Konohamaru-kun, I'll teach you something." They made their way to a training ground. "As you should know, chakra is the essence of the shinobi. To create it, you have to mix physical energy, or Ki, and spiritual energy, or Reishi, in same quantity. Now look at that shuriken. It's lighter and thinner than a common one. I want you to make it spin on your finger with your chakra, like this." On her pointing finger, was quickly spinning giving it a disc likeness. "The key is to use very little chakra and work your way up. When you'll master it, you'll make more damage if you throw it". An hour later, she offered a can of orange juice to the panting boy. "Why do you want to kill your grandfather?"

"I don't want to kill him! I want to beat him and become Hokage so everybody will know my name! Jiji gave me the name Konohamaru who come from the village's name. But all I hear is honored grandson this, honored grandson that. I'm just me! I exist, I have a name! If I become Hokage, I'll prove it!" Naruto sat beside him, poked his rib. A giggle then a pout was her reward.

"Baka, I know you exist: you're just here. I wanted to be Hokage to be respected and to prove my existence. But I was wrong" she had the kid undivided attention. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village. He's willing to lay his life to protect his people. I have some people who are very precious to me. They saved me from loneliness. Without them, I don't think I would be alive. That's why I will be Hokage: I'll protect them and the village with all that I am and with my life" Under a tree, Shikamaru opened a determined eye as he looked at his sister. Behind a bush Ebisu was amazed. He promised to himself that he would be a better man.

"You're so cool naruto-neechan!" Said an awed Konohamaru. Giggling, she began to tickle him to death.

It was good to be Naruto, the Namikaze and Uzumaki heiress.

* * *

Jutsu list

Kagemane (Shadow imitation)

Kage Bunshin (Shadaow clone)

Uzumaki fuinjutsu: healing balm touch. With hand contact, the user can reduce swelling, heal minor cuts and refresh muscles.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **That's M rated, people, so no, I won't put any smut farther than heavy petting, and no gory details, sorry. For the uncut story, you'll have to go to another site that I can't seem to write...

**3- Graduation exam?!**

"Team 1 to 6,don't need to be called because you won't make it. Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai will be Hyuga hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Team 10: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchi (cue the banshee squeal) SHUT UP SAKURA! And Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

The Hokage had done it: a first response team, an infiltration one and a hunting one. It was genius. They had a chance to have three teams this year. Last year, only team 9 was passed.

Three hours later Kakashi entered the classroom to see his genin reading little orange books. "What the heck are you reading?!"He was answered with a stoic "Bingo book", a cheerful "1001 uses for herbs and fungus", and a blushing Chouji...nevermind. "My first impression...you're boring. Meet me on the roof." He poofed from existence.

They looked at Chouji with questinning eyes and glasses, then the three of them departed.

"So we'll talk a bit about ourself, I'm Hatake Kakashi, my like and dislike are none of your business, your too young to know about my hobby and my dream is not for children."

"He only told us his name, and the fact he's a pervert" thought the teens.

"From right to left, your up Shades"

"Aburame Shino, I like my friends and bugs. I hate insecticide. My hobby is breeding bugs. I want to be a good clan head."

"...ok...the girl"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love my family and my friends. I hate bigots. My hobbies are training, cooking and trying every ramen flavors. I'll be Hokage one day."

"and then..."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji, I like my friends and barbecue. I hate the F-word. I enjoy to try many dishes and I want to be the best ninja I can be."

"Now, we'll meet tomorrow at 6 A.M., training ground 7, to have a little test, the four of us. A kind of survival training. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

"Naru-chan, wake up kitty. You have to meet your team. Breakfast is ready"

"Good morning oba-chan. Sensei said to skip breakfast today." said the yawning teen.

"Not on my watch missy. No child of mine will leave the house hungry. Go freshen yourself, while I take out your clothes. Ten minutes later, she was dressing up as Yoshino did her hairs. She gave her a thankful hug and a peck.

Her teammates were waiting for her outside. The trio made their way to the training ground.

"We'll probably coöperate more if we know each other skills. Please don't leave anything out", said Shino. "I'll start. I use my family bloodline ability, the kikaichu that eat chakra. I'm a mid to long-range fighter, able to box in my opponents. I can use them to form clones, or barriers as they drain the target. They are good for tracking and offer distraction on a run. I'm good at information gathering because I can use the surrounding bugs. I've recently upgraded my hive with a caterpillars colony that are used for capture, protection and area targeting effect. My taijutsu is unrefined and I don't have genjutsu even if I'm immune. Chouji?"

"As you know, I'm a melee fighter, able to use my clan taijutsu and body mass control. I'm physically strong and tough. I'm slow without using the Nikudan Sensha. If forced at long-range, I can throw kunai or rocks equiped with exploding tags. I can use teamwork with nearly any shinobi type. Your turn Naru-chan."

"Well, at close range, my Goken and my blade are quite efficient. I can also use a staff. I know some kinjutsu, but only the Kage bunshin and his variants can be used quick enough. Shikaku-ojisan taught me the Kage shibari. I'm not able to learn the other Nara jutsu. I'm good with trap, stealth, ranged weapons and I'm a seal mistress. I can do genjutsu and iryôjutsu. I recently got to try and create poisons, antidote and all kind of concoction."

"Now, we need to plan some strategies to be a functional unit" said the Aburame.

At 10 A.M. Kakashi poofed before the twitching teens. "Sorry, I run out of fresh towels so I had to wash and dry them before taking a shower. Now that we are all here. Let's begin the test." He took off two silver bells. "You have until 12 A.M. to steal one of this. The one that won't be able to, will be tied to a post as we eat lunch and will go back to the academy for remedial training. Come to me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to touch them. Ready? Go!" The 3 looked at each others. Shino's eyebrow went up, Choji finished his bag of chips, Naruto shrugged then put a hand on the ground. A seal array came to life under the four members of team 7 and tightened around the Jounin.

"Uzumaki fuinjutsu: Miwaku en" said the girl as Choji used Bubun Baika no Jutsu on is hand to secure a stupefied Kakashi while Kikaichu drained his chakra.

"I got it, you all pass." He was released. "I still have to test your others skills, so we'll spar. Choji, you're first".

* * *

Later, in the Hokage office.  
"Now that Kakashi is here, report" commanded Sarutobi.  
"Team 7 made of Aburabe Shino, Akimichi Choji and Uzumaki Naruto, passed my test" said the white-haired jounin, glaring when a man called for a re-try. "Shino is an Aburame prodigy, Choji is a fighting power house and Naruto is a fuinjutsu miracle and all-rounded kunoishi. I'm surprised Kurenai didn't ask for her."

"I did" challenged the red-eyed beauty "but I'm still happy with my team: Hinata is a good tracker and an even better sentry, Shikamaru is a genius strategist and Ino will become quite the information gatherer."

"Asuma?" asked the sandaime

The jounin sighed deeply. "They barely passed. Sasuke is skilled but is a brooding and self-centered bastard. The little shit had the nerve to order me to teach him a jutsu! He's nursing a black eye now. Who the fuck wrote in the records that Sakura would be good at genjutsu? She's got perfect chakra control, right, but Konohamaru got twenty times more chakra than her! She doesn't want to train to keep her so-called feminine figure and is Sasuke lap dog. She's also nursing a black eye because of her banshee-like screech. I'm passing the team because of Kiba: he's short-tempered and impulsive but loyal to a fault. If the two idiots try to work with him, it would be a good team. I want team 10 to be on probation".

* * *

The day was hot as Team 7 was walking the Inuzuka's dogs. The teens were tasked to run for half an hour then come back walking so the dogs could do a bathroom break. It was their third mission today and their thirtieth since graduation, two weeks ago. Naruto was very fond of the cheerful dogs, but her favorite D-ranked mission was gardening, as she could keep a lot of useful herbs that didn't have their place among the flowers. She made extensive use of the Nara library to brew poisons, perfumes, strengthening mixture, healing balms, makeup, household care products or even liquors that her ojisan praised her for and seasoning much prized by the Akimichi clan. A personal brewery was even built on the clan's ground for her uses and a shop was managed by Nara women (the men would probably sleep on the job). She nearly fainted when Yoshino showed her how much they made as fifty percent were fed to her new bank account. When she asked the Hokage about the one she used, he told her that it was her godfather's who wanted her to be cared for as he couldn't do it. He told her about Jiraya and his spy network, how he went ballistic and menaced to erase the Leaf if the sandaime didn't put his shit together as he said it and that he would finally be able to set foot in Konoha for the first time in the last ten years. He would be here in four month.

"Now team," said Kakashi as he closed his book, "you have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we'll take on a C-ranked mission. Meet me at the gates at dawn. Pack for two days. Dimissed"

* * *

Jutsu list

Kage shibari (Shadow paralysis)  
Uzumaki fuinjutsu: Miwaku en (Uzumaki sealing technique: Spellbinding circle). A big paralyzing circle that shrink around the target.


	4. Chapter 4

**4- C-ranked at last!**

"Oba-chan, I have to go or I'll be later than Kakashi-sensei" said a little red-head to a fussing Nara mother. She packed anything she would need in a sealing scroll: a change of clothes, extra weapons, utilities, and some food. Her little backpack was mainly for two blank scrolls and extra ink. Yoshino cried softly.

"My baby girl is going on her first big mission!" the bear hug came soon after. "Here, I made you a bento. Did you pack enough toothpaste? I love you my sweet lovely girl."

"Yes oba-chan, bye, I love you too" with a kiss, she departed from the house.

Her teammates were already at the gates. They greeted her and declined her offer to seal their packs. The morning was cool. Their sensei appeared with the first sunlight ray.

"Yo my cute students. Our mission will take us south of our border with River country where we'll deliver supplies to a hunternin team. They should meet with us in a day. Let's go team."

* * *

The four ninja hoped from tree to tree with great speed. The canopy was keeping the air cool in the early morning. But soon enough, they were met by the vast prairie of the land of Fire southwest part. Their pace went down but they made it in time. As Kakashi told them to stop, he pulsed his chakra four times. Four hunternins and a grey dog came from the ground and the bushes.

"Team 7 reporting for a supply run" said the jounin

The hunters greeted them and took the team to their camp. A blond masked man presented himself as the leader. Kakashi unsealed food ration bars and new gear, for inspection. Satisfied, the blond took a scroll from his pouch.

"Could you take that to Hokage-sama? We can't go back now because we're on a trail." At the jounin nod, he pursued "you're welcome to stay with us tonight. We'll go back on the hunt early in the morning."

"Sir could you tell me about the hunternin's life, please" asked Shino.

"An Aburame, heh? We have a lot of you in our ranks. The pay is good, but you have to be a good tracker and even better at setting ambushes. It's quite hard because you could walk on a half dozen missing-nin so at last three escape plans are mandatory in any situation. Low-ranked target often band together trying to trap us. But if you are tough enough, with trustworthy teammates, you have better chances to make it."

"Wait" said a brown-haired man looking at Naruto, "you're the Uzumaki kid, aren't you?" Team 7 tensed. "Would you have some healing balm to spare? We're running low and the stuff you make is great. The supplies I got from the Nara store are all used." They released their breath. "Don't worry, your a good kid in my book. We don't carry a lot of cash but we collected some things to trade."

An overjoyed Naruto, with a ear-to-ear smile traded two Uzumaki medical kits and a bunch of shocking tags for a little sky blue gemstone and ten kilogram of boar meat.

"In each kit" explained the teen, "you have some healing cream for light cuts and muscles aches, a wound sealing paste for the deep cuts that will work for five days. Don't take more than one blood or chakra pill every six hours. A food pill will keep you energized for two days, but you'll sleep for the same amount of time when the effects fade. Then this is a cast seal: just put it on the broken limb and add some chakra. You'll be able to move for about two days."

After dinner, the teens were sent to their sleeping bags. The ninjas parted way at sunrise. Halfway back, Kakashi used a nearby lake to teach them water-walking, as they already knew tree-climbing. Amazingly, Naruto got it first despite her tremendous chakra supply. The boys followed soon after.

* * *

"Team 7 repporting a successful mission, Hokage-sama" said the jonin as he gave the hunter's scroll to his leader.

"Here's vouchers to claim your money. Good work." smiled Sarutobi.

"Team, you have the day off. We'll meet tomorrow for another mission. Would you have an escort C-rank, please, Hokage-sama?" the sandaime looked over his files.

"Komio-san, our metal trader, is going to Iron country to bargain raw materials. It's the yearly market, the only event when that country tolerate foreigners. A genin team go as bodyguard and their sensei wait outside their borders. That their conditions. Team 7 will leave tomorrow at noon. Naruto-chan, Choji-kun, Shino-kun, I trust you with his life. You'll be able to make some purchases of your own but keep your client in sight at all time, understood?"

"Hai hokage-sama" intoned the teens.

* * *

Three days later, the genin, Komio and his wagon were put under the guard of the Iron country's samurai as Kakashi stayed in Fire country soil. Snow was everywhere. Finally they made it to the market town. They rented two rooms at the inn. Shino would place some sentry in the client's because of his bugs awareness and Naruto placed monitoring seals on the wall, ceiling, floor, door and windows. As much as the outside was cold, the inn was perfectly heated. The teens would share the night guard.

Komio, was scary: the old shark was able to get at last ten per cent of any price. He was little, a bit on the chubby side, with a short silver beard and, a blue bucket hat, a simple kimono and a long coat. To the genin...he was a fucking bastard: he rambled that today's kids didn't have any respect for their elders or that they were too weak to be ninja. They took it in stride. As he took his afternoon nap under Shino's guard, Naruto and Chouji looked around the stalls. The red-head purchased a long staff made of chakra conductive metal ending in a diamond shape. It was really light. Choji bought some chakra metal that he would need to make his clan armor.

"Young missy, would you like to see our goods?" asked a black-haired, fur wearing woman. The children approached her stall. "I have the finest silk and the sturdier chakra conductive strings in all the elemental country. Feel its softness! White, royal or sky blue, emerald-green, as black as a moonless night, pink, yellow or as red as your pretty hairs, I have a lot of choice. Moreover it's as tough and durable as leather, maybe even more perfect for young ninja such as you. Please, try to tear it, I put my reputation on the table!"

Indeed, the silk was soft as fur and too tough to tear. Naruto got rolls of red, black and white silk and a dozen strings rolls.

That night, she volunteered to fetch the team's dinner, as their client ordered from the expensive room-service. She exited a ramen parlor with her take out when she saw a white-haired boy in his late teens, maybe about 17 years old. He didn't seem to mind the cold as he was only wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, opened kimono top, black pants cut off around mid-calf and a purple rope belt. She was fascinated by the two red dots on his forehead, his pale skin and green eyes. She blinked and he was gone, just like a dream. She jumped in fright as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned on her heels then froze in front of the emotionless green-eyed glare.

"Why did you stare at me" asked the toneless boy. Naruto blushed as red as her hairs.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." she stammered. He glared some more before walking pass her.

"W-wait!" she half-shouted "ano, my name is Uzumaki Naruto...May I have yours, please?" He stared back to her eyes, then to her forehead protector.

"Kaguya Kimimaro" he walked away.

* * *

They met back with a relieved Kakashi, at the border. One hour on the road, bandits assaulted them. Choji crushed them with the Nikudan Sensha, Shino sent a wave of kikaichu to feast on them and Naruto pelted them with shurikens or used her taijutsu if they were near the wagon. After being dismissed of the Hokage office, a visibly upset Naruto ran to her home. Even Yoshino couldn't break her mood. After the girl showered, the Nara woman dragged her to dinner.

"I'm sorry oba-chan, it's just...I discovered that I wasn't a very good fighter. How can I protect anyone if I can't use what I know?" she cried. Shikaku took her hand to lead her under the porch. He sat and put her in his lap.

"When we took you in, two years ago, you though you were weak. You asked me to make you strong. Do you remember? I told you that I didn't know anybody stronger that you, and I still think it, Naru-chan. Please, what happened on your mission?"

"I...everything was fine. W-we were on the way back. Bandit tried to attack the wagon. We dispatched them but I was restricted to Shurikens, Kage bunshins and taijutsu. My other skills take time to use. What if, next time, ninja attack us? Shinobi are way faster!" she snuggled in his arms. Shikaku sighed.

"You have a lot of skills: taijutsu, kinjutsu, fuinjutsu, shurikenjutsu. Clan specialise in certain aspect to use it to maximum efficiency. You used Kage bunshin to train in different ninja arts. But when they disperse, there is only one of you. Maybe it's time to hone a single skill for now." The red-head froze. Yes, when the Kage bunshins disperse, she gain all their skills, so...That's it! She put a big kiss on the Nara lips.

"I love you ojisan! You're the best!" she yelled as she ran to her room. She came back downstairs, kissed Shikamaru and Yoshino, then...ran back to her room, leaving three incredulous people. She knew what to do, but for tonight...she jumped on her bed and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you very much for the reviews and PM (I'll try to use less progressive and passive forms, thanks a lot!). I answer with PM. Lemons will be hard: if someone could tell me how far I'm allowed to go I would be grateful. I've read stories, now deleted because of soft lemons, and other, still here, that contain very graphical child rape scene. So I'm confused, even after reading the rules...

**5- My own power**

The fourth ninja war has started... in Uzumaki Naruto's bedroom: crumbled papers were on the bed, the floor, the walls and even the ceiling! Said girl was furiously scribbling at her desk. With a mighty "YATTA!", she took a bundle of drawing, a scroll and ran into the kitchen to hug Yoshino.

"You have three days off kitty, you should sleep-in. It's too early to yell."

"Oba-chan, I have bough fabric and mesh armor." she unsealed a long metal mesh shirt, the silk and string rolls. Could you make me some kind of flowing but covering clothes pretty please?" The giddy woman nodded. They made breakfast together.

* * *

At last! It was done! Granted, she looked more like a doll than a kunoishi, but it was awesome! The 150 centimeters girl was wearing a red and black lacy dress made of a tight but non restrictive strapless corset and a floating knee-length skirt. red stockings, black leather stiletto boots with steel buckles and wide cuffs, red thick leather forearms protectors and black fingerless gloves. She completed her outfit with a leather black belt using her Konoha's forehead protector plate as buckle, her thigh and lower-back pouches, and a black pixie's hat with a red underside. Every article was lined with chakra conductive mesh armor and strings. Yoshino cuddled her close to an hour.

Yesterday, in the early morning, Naruto finally opened her father's and the kenjutsu scrolls. The first one was full of weapons ok any kinds. The jutsu scrolls described the Kanpekina hansha shinkei and the Shizen no hiretsuna supai. The kenjutsu scrolls were teaching how and where to strike an opponent for a one-strike victory and a training for instinctive dodging because, as the scroll said: they can't touch you, so they can't hurt you.

Now, she was before two sweatdropping male Nara.

"Well, you're even cuter in that outfit, but it's not practical, imouto-chan" said Shikamaru as he twirled her in the air, "but I suppose you'll make Ino's day."

"Onii-chan! Don't do that!" her giggles told the opposite. "My clothes are stuffed to the brim with seals" she explained. "I spent the last days changing storage seal's matrix. I even marked my weapons so they would go back to them when a recall seal what used. She did a spin, sending a hail of kunais from the hem of her dress, to a tree. A heartbeat later, four silver chains with arrowhead tips bound it. The weapons came from under the skirt. "See? I can do defense too!" five little seals on her left forearm protector gave birth to a blue chakra shield with the kanji Forbidden as its center. She took off a playing card deck "I can send my seals at long range and I put some on my staff and chakra blade!" Shikaku stopped the bouncing girl.

"I admit, you're amazing, now stop sending weapons everywhere. You're scarring the deers" grinned Shikaku.

"If my clones can learn different things, when they disperse, their memories merge with mine. I just had to find a way of blending my skills together" exclaimed happily the red-head. As the kunais poofed away, she drew back her chains, unsealed her staff and mounted it side-saddle. Three pairs of eyes grew round at the floating girl. "It was your idea, thank you so much tou-san" she hugged him.

"Tou-san, heh?" He petted the blushing girl's hair "Then your kaa-chan will have to sew the Nara clan crest on your back, under the Uzumaki one. Do you have a name for your style?" he asked the red-head as Yoshino cooed to her and rubbed their cheeks together. She shook her head.

"How about Majutsu?" said Shikamaru. "It really look like magic, to me." Naruto gave him a big smile and a nod.

* * *

10 P.M. The Nara clan head opened his door to the frantic chunin.

"Sir! I shinobi are mobilized! Uzumaki Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll of sealing! She's fleeing the village!" The scar bearing jounin stared. He looked inside the kitchen to a ramen-slurping red-head, stared some more, then sighed.

"Shikamaru, Naruto! Gear up!"

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume joined them on the search. They cornered the Uzumaki look-alike in a clearing. The Nara paralyzed her and Naruto sealed her chakra. The henge dispelled and Tsume knocked out the revealed Mizuki.

"I wanted a good fight, dammit!" yelled the dog user.

"You'll get it bitch!" The four ninja dispersed as needles rained at their previous spot, killing the traitorous chunin who poofed in a log. Mizuki came quickly from the canopy and cut a deep gash in the woman torso. He had a tiger-like appearance, yellow slit pupils, sharp claws and a muscular frame.

"Naru, heal her! Shika! Protection!" barked Shikaku. The girl made six clones. With less chakra, two had enough control to use the Shosen no jutsu as the original and the other four used the Uzumaki fuinjutsu: Shinchōna hoshū shīru. The boy covered her, his eyes never leaving the enemy while his father fended him. It took the Uzumaki fifteen minutes to heal the flesh wound. Mizuki landed a glancing blow on the jounin side and ran for the kids but was sent crashing in a tree: Naruto stood with her staff in a thrusting position. A glowing engraved Push kanji on the butt end. Shikamaru used the Kage nui to pierce the chunin knees and shoulders and his father knocked him out.

"Well done kids. Let's get this trash to the ANBU." He dragged the traitor by a leg and Shikamaru took the scroll. Naruto put the woman on her staff and floated beside them.

* * *

"You-you're joking, right? Please Jiji, tell me it's a bad joke!" stammered Naruto. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Do not worry my dear child. It will be alright." Team seven had to be the Hokage's guards at the Fire lord thirty-seventh birthday dinner, in the capital city, Moezon gai. "This old man still got spunk, so I don't need a battalion. You will be young heirs in need of political's instruction. Your clans already furnished the formal clothes. Yoshino was most delighted. So we're ready to go." He said as he walked to the village's gates followed by Kakashi. The teens ran after them.

They made a steady pace through the forest, and listened the Hokage's tales. He told them about his mentors, the shodaime and nidaime Hokage, made them howl in laugher with his bell test and D-ranked missions stories, when he still taught a genin team. More seriously, he warned them about political power play, advised the teens to listen to everything, without ever taking words as truth. They shouldn't underestimate the game played by the lords and their courts.

They rented two bedrooms at a local inn. "Dress yourself. be in the hall in two an hour. Don't leave anything in the room. Naruto will give you sealing scrolls. Be sure to have some weapons ready, just in case you need them." said the sandaime. In their room, Naruto hid behind a screen to dress after a shower. She put on a midnight blue, firework themed, long and wide sleeved kimono, a black Maru obi, withe tabi and wooden geta. Chouji helped her to tie her obi in a big knot. He was dressed in a red kimono with brown lining. Shino's was grey and leaves themed. She gave the boys a sealing scroll each and put hers in her obi. She made her hair in a bun using two long silver needles with red pearls at one end. Using a hand mirror, she applied a foundation cream, blush, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick enhancing her pretty blue eyes and pouty red lips.

They joined their elder, dressed in his Hokage robes and a facemask, dog themed, kimono wearing Kakashi to begin the walk to the Lord mansion.

The feast was rich and tasty, as expected from a royal event. Naruto sat in a seiza position, between her teammates. She looked at a gorgeous geisha performance. The dance was fluid, graceful and her fan work entranced the girl. Fans would be good mediums to cast wind and fire techniques. She would ask Gai-sensei's help to integrate graceful steps in her Goken. The man may be odd, but he knew everything in taijutsu! He made a diet so her body put on weight, before strengthening it. With the Kyubi and her natural Uzumaki healing chakra, her muscles compacted rapidly, keeping her slender body and female curves. In two years, her speed and strength would rival the Green Beast's.

Late in the evening, The Fire lord retired to a private room with the five ninjas. He sat on a high cushion as the others bowed low on their knees.

"Happy birthday my lord" they chorused. On his order, their straightened up to a seiza position.

"My, my, Sarutobi-kun, you came with quite the party. I see Kakashi-kun but you have me at a disadvantage for the children" said the lord merrily.

"My lord, you have here some of the best of their generation: Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino."

"Oh! Chouza-kun's and Shibi-kun's heirs! Uzumaki, you say? I though Minato-kun's child was a boy, but she is definitely Kushina-kun's daughter." The boys looked at the frozen girl as a sighing Sarutobi reminded that it was a SS-ranked secret. "Non-sense! We are by ourselves: the room still have Uzumaki privacy seals. Now tell me about her." The Hokage recounted the incident and some of the red-head life as she kept her eyes down. Shino and Chouji took her hand to cheer her. She gave them a soft smile in return. "I"m displeased Sarutobi-kun. You do remember what she is to Konoha and Fire country don't you? Uzu no kuni was our most precious ally since my grandfather's time. I won't allow commoners to sever our ties with the Uzumaki clan! Do whatever it take to ensure her wellbeing." turning to Naruto "Come here child." She obeyed. Now tell me about yourself: I want to learn it from you. Don't leave anything out."

"A-ano" the blushing girl answered "Hokage-jiji has always been here for me and the Ichiraku family too, ano, I don't like to think about my old life. I was really born when the Nara took me in. I love my kaa-chan, she's the best even if she love to dress me up. My tou-san is the jounin commander but he find time to spend with me. My onii-chan is very smart as well as very lazy" she giggled "he greatly upped his training after I told him about the fox and my birth parents -ttebayo" she put her hands on her mouth "I'm sorry, I thought my verbal tic was gone" her face was as red as her hairs.

"My! What a precious girl you are" smiled the lord, "if my son wasn't already wed, I would love to make you family", he chuckled. "I expect great things from you." The discussion was cut short by the lord's wife, lady Shijima.

Back in their room, the teens disrobed for the night.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto in a small voice. The boys looked her way. "I should have told you about my parents, but, I-I think I wasn't ready. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry Naru-chan. Why? Because we're your friends." answered the Aburame "You don't have to force yourself: just go at your own pace."

"Shino's right Naru-chan" added Choji, "whatever it is, we'll have your back. The three of us are a team."

Waking up, she stretched on her way to the bathroom, did her morning routine and dressed herself.

"Boys! Time to get up!" she called. Two groans were her answer. She knocked on the Hokage's door. Kakashi opened, fully dressed.

"Naruto-kun, we'll have breakfast downstairs then you'll return to the village. Tell the team to pack. Hokage-sama gave me a solo mission. Team 7 will be off the roster for two weeks. Take that time to train your dodging skills. Chouji need to up his chakra reserve and Shino, his taijutsu. Don't slack off: I'll test you. If I'm not pleased , there will be hell to pay" he said with a creepy eye smile. The girl gulped and ran to her shared room.

* * *

As they entered the Hokage tower, roars of anger welcomed team Sarutobi.

"What do you fucking mean! My team is eligible for a C-ranked mission! You don't have any say in my choice!" Kurenai wasn't pissed. No, that was half an hour ago when the chunin charged to assign mission refused to give her the C-rank she requested the day before.

"And I told you that the last one is for Uchiha-sama's team. He will be here in a moment, so take a D-rank or go out of my hair!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" toned the Hokage. "Team 10 is still on probation: they won't go outside of the village until I say it!" He glared at the Chunin. "Asuma know the rules. Who requested the mission?" The killing intent forced the answer.

"U-u-uchiha-s-sam-ma, si-sir!"

"YOU'RE DEMOTED TO GENIN! Get the hell out of here before I send you to Ibiki!" The now-genin fled from the room. Sarutobi sighed, took the mission scroll and read it. He looked at the teams before him, with calculating eyes. "This is an escort mission to Wave country. I will send Naruto Shino and Chouji with you. They're still fresh from the last mission and still packed. Don't interrupt" as the beauty opened her mouth. "I've trust in Team 8, but I need a favor" asked Sarutobi. Now, when your leader don't order, but ask a favor, you shut up and nod...so she did. "When your mission will end, you'll make your way north, to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, in the former Uzu no kuni. I'll give you a map. I want Naruto-chan to search her ancestor's land. With her Uzumaki blood, maybe she'll find something." The girl jumped on him, gave him the fiercest hug of all time. Kurenai accepted. Soon, Six teens, a woman and a grumbling old bridge builder were walking toward the Wave.

* * *

Jutsu list

Kanpekina hansha shinkei (Perfect reflexes). The ninja send controlled but ridiculously high amount of chakra to their synapses until it become second nature. They can drastically lower their body's reaction time and better see fast moving things.

Shizen no hiretsuna supai (Nature's sneaky spy). Manipulating his chakra through his finger, the user can send undetectable sonar like waves in the earth. This jutsu can sense any source of chakra in a ten kilometers radius.

Shinchōna hoshū shīru (careful mending seal). Seal that slowly knit and repair a wound from bottom to top, using the injured's hairs.

Sealed Cards: Naruto designed throwing cards with seal matrix granting a series of effects.


	6. Chapter 6

**6- The road to Wave  
**

Shikamaru looked down to the girl hugging his arm. She had grown almost at tall as himself. Her body was very developed and her C-cup breast pushed against his arm. He would have to beat the troublesome boys with a stick...a really long stick...with a spiked, poisonous end. He would order it when he came back. Maybe order some for Shino and Choji. He knew they were more than fresh with her. But he trusted them as she was like a sister to the boys. And he assured them that he would gut them if they didn't keep it in their pants. Touchy-feely was allowed: the girl went 10 years with rare human contact, he wouldn't deny her that...in fact, he couldn't deny her anything. She had him wrapped around her little finger. It was worst for their father. Although she very rarely asked for anything, the man would go to hell and back for her. All the Nara and their friends would do as well. They liked her when she was a boy, and love her as a girl. Even if her personality changed, a lot of the old Naruto was still here. It took time and a lot of love. The girl was gentle, shy, good-mannered, eager to please her loved ones and self-conscious. Since the making of her sorcery style, her determination and indomitable will came back with vengeance.

He frowned as he dwelled on the past. She slept, curled against him, for the first year, before their mother coaxed her in her own bed. She still does it sometimes or sleep in their parent's bed. You could call her a crybaby, before being strangled by shadows hand courtesy of a raging big brother, but as she didn't had a childhood she was making one. Shikamaru was lazy, that's about right. But he trained his butt off in the last two years. He would protect his sister, dammit! A slight tapping on his hand called him back. He lowered his eyes to see serious blue ones. Furtively looking around, he spied a sole puddle. The Nara's mind worked fast to make the safest scheme. He sent chakra to his earing and relayed the plan. Black tendrils burst from his shadow to pull two surprised horned-mask wearing men. Jûken strikes disabled the first as a giant fist knocked out the second. Naruto's chains ensnared them.

"Good work!" said Kurenai. "They are the Demon brothers, C-ranked missing-nins from Kiri, known to keep fighting until victory. Ino-chan, dive into their mind: I want to know why they're here and everything that could be related to our mission" she added after a look to a sweating Tazuna. The blond put her hand on the one called Gozu's head. Images assaulted her mind. She was leagues below her father, but she was gifted. Learning about her red-haired friend's life gave her a reality check. She submerged herself in her clan's scrolls with her father's help. Her crush on Sasuke was over. She was disgusted with herself. How could she have followed her so-called friends! She was a kunoishi, not some civilian bimbo. She wouldn't shame her clan with arrogant asshole, but bring honor to it, as her ancestors did.

"I see a man...with a big sword...Kiri I think but it's not clear, like it's scratched...a hunter-nin?...no, an accomplice...something cold, er, a mirror...a little dwarf with pig face and round sunglasses...kill the bridge builder! Sensei! They're after Tazuna-san!" she exclaimed. The jonin turned a red-eyed glare on the client.

"You lied to us Tazuna. Tell me why." she frostily ordered.

"W-well, you see, er, I...I am the target of a super evil man, Gatou, of the Gatou industries. At first, he made himself look like a benefactor to Wave but slowly, he started to siphon our economy and used his mercenary force to rule us, crushing anyone that dared to rise against him. He control the see with his boats: he use it to smuggle drugs, weapons and deal with human traffic. My people used their last ryô to pay for a C-ranked mission. We didn't have enough for more" He cried. "Please, I beg you, please, help us."

"We'll finish the mission: we have six of our strongest genins and I'm a jounin." She gave a bingo book to the Yamanaka. "Find him. He's probably Hoshigaki Kisame or Momochi Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Hope for the later." Ino confirmed the target. "Ok, team 8! We'll go for the manju formation. Hinata-chan, you'll protect Tazuna. Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, if you have a sure shot, take it. Long-range only. I'll engage him. Team 7! My team trust your skills and Kakashi dosen't shut up about you. Will you be able to take on the fake hunter-nin?" They nodded. "Hinata will keep an eye on you with her byakugan. You know what to do? Then let's go."

* * *

The group reached the sea to find a dead man in a ruined boat. Tazuna mourned his friend. How to cross the channel? Water walking could take them only so far. Adding a full-grown Tazuna, they wouldn't make it.

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto. "I can float you across." She pulled a bunch of seal tags. The boys lifted their shirt to let her stick it on their heart, one by one. She put her hand on the papers and the kanji for Fly appeared. The boys floated a meter off the grounds. "See?". behind a bush, he did the same to the girls and woman, then to Tazuna. She mounted her staff as the flying people took hold of her chains, and crossed to the island. A handseal later, everybody was grounded. "Sorry I can't fly farther, it take a lot of chakra to sustain" she panted. She ate two homemade chakra pills. Her reserves were big enough to bear the medicine's strain.

"It's alright Naruto-chan" said the Jonin, "I want your team to follow us from the trees. Remember the plan."

"Hai sensei!" the genins chorused. Team 7 ran for cover. Further down the road, team 8 dodged a giant sword. Kurenai battled the enemy. The show was on: Naruto put her finger on the ground. A new world opened to her. There! A chakra signature big enough for a high chunin! She led her team to engage the target.

Haku observed the jonin-level battle, looking for flaws. She felt a sting on her ankle. A senbon needle dripping a purple liquid. Poison. She dodged a stream of beetles, returned a hail of senbon to a bush with her Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō. Naruto evaded the jutsu. "Stand down" said the masked girl, "I've no quarrel with Konoha. I'm just hunting my village's rogue ninja."

"Really? then why aren't you fighting him with my sensei?" Asked the Uzumaki. "We know you are his accomplice." She sent 3 Shocking Cards that were dodged as well. "No, not yet" she whispered as her opponent closed on her. Her staff came to life. She knocked the brunet back, batted away another needles wave. She used her Maito Gai trained speed to get in front of the girl. A rising kick sent her off the ground, an upward thrust to her stomach got her over the canopy, folded in half and a steel chain brutally reeled her back, to crash in the unforgiving earth. She painfully stood up.

"You're fast. I'll even the ground. Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō!" Large mirrors formed an ice dome around the red-head. "Hyoton, my clan's bloodline limit" she entered the nearest mirror. "In there, I will show you true speed and despair." But, few of her senbon found their mark. The girl dodging skills were incredible. Her jutsu was chakra demanding, so she had to finish the fight quickly. She approached the mirrors to really box the girl. The attack resumed, fiercer than before.

Naruto was tired. Her chakra was fine but dodging ate her stamina. Her chakra shield burst from her forearm protector. She manipulated it to cover herself like a half-dome. No more needle would hurt her. "Boys?" A giant fist exploded the ice construct while a wave of kikaichu shrouded Haku, draining her chakra. Naruto stuck her with a sleeping tag then collapsed in Choji's arms. Shino took their captive.

Hinata sighed in relief: her friends acquired their target. She was afraid when best friend took on the Masked girl on her own. She loved her. Male-Naruto was an inspiration to the shy girl, his never-get-down attitude gave her hope to better herself. Then her crush became female. She was upset at first, until she learned of the incident. She cried, with the girl, for her past and their lost future. Lost? No. As she got closer to the present Uzumaki, the lavander-eyed girl found someone as shy and insecure as herself. She did her best to bring back that fiery determination that she adored so much. Slowly, her feelings grew past a crush: she loved her, with all her heart, her soul and every fiber of her body. The Hyuga knew her clan would despise her even more if the truth came out. As heiress, they deemed her a failure. Her duty would be to wed a clansmen better suited to lead. However, training, spending time with Naruto made her better. Her father told her she was becoming the one she should have been, when he watched her last training session. Hinata was still too soft for his taste. She redirected her byakugan on her sensei's battle. The short-haired girl had spotted Zabuza's throw and alerted her team to get down. Kubikiribōchō bit into a tree before the missing-nin retrieved it. The jounin taunted Kurenai as the mist thickened. The byakugan cut into the fog: "eleven o' clock sensei, twenty meters and coming fast!" She saw the man curse.

"Fuck! A Hyuga. At last she'll fetch good money in Kumo." He sent some clones after the teens and gripped the red-eyed woman by the neck. "Let's have fun babe!" He grinned, dismembering her. The genin were unconscious, the bridge builder, dead. The woman was still aware despite the blood loss. Time for a bonus! He ripped her clothes open, tearing her bra and panties before raping her. The genin girl would be tonight's distraction. He pulled his pants up, walked to the group to retrieve his prize and the old man's head. Cupping a budding breast, his world went black.

Kurenai buried her kunai in the man's heart, then sealed the body and the sword in a scroll. She smiled at her blond genin as she stopped her mind disrupting jutsu. He didn't have any chance to see through her genjustu with his head in shambles.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello! Gakutoshiniji, sorry but I can't find how to answer you in private, so I'll do it here: you wrote it as a joke but, yes, I'm french, sorry for my bad english ^^. Then, fight scenes are quick because the teamwork is well-oiled (a genin team can take on a jonin with teamwork). Using less "and"? Thanks, I'll do my best. For my unregistered Guest...it's kind of the plot, maybe I wasn't clear on this: Naruto became female to have children so she sort of need a guy to do that ;o) , for the rest...I'm not telling, na.

**7- Feelings**

"Why are you doing this? Please, just kill me." The ice user was restrained in a room of Tazuna's home. Shino used his beetles to drain her at fixed time until Naruto would wake up to seal her properly. The bridge builder's daughter, tsunami, welcomed the ninja with heartfelt thanks. Kurenai decided the best way to pursue the mission would be to kill Gatou. She needed information.

"I can't do that. Why? you have something that we want. Tell me about Gatou" replied the boy.

"You killed Zabuza-sama. I won't help you."

"Then I'll take what I want from your head" said Ino as she walked in with her sensei. She put a hand on the struggling girl's forehead. A girl playing with water...mom's afraid...angry eyes...blood, so much blood...living in the streets...Zabuza, her savior... No. the blond stopped: something was off. It was too easy, like... pushed in the front of the brunette's memory. Her eyes grew wide. "Sensei! Her memories are false! I don't know the how but they're made up. She doesn't have any control over them!" The people inside stood frozen. Haku looked at her with confusion. How could that be. She remembered clearly killing her father while he tried to end her. Still, she was their captive, why would they trick her?

"Ino-chan, wake up Naruto-chan" ordered the jonin, "we need her skills." The girl exited the room, only to come back with a yawning red-head. "I'm sorry Naruto-chan, but this can't wait. Please seal her movements." The Uzumaki did twenty-four handseals and stuck her pointing finger to the captive's forehead. Chakra scripture crawled on her face and neck before retracting to form the kanji for Restraints.

"I cut her ability to move, sensei."

"Good, I suspect her to bear a memory seal." They stripped the girl to inspect every inch of her body without success.

"If it's a memory seal sensei, it should be inside her, not on her skin" reflected Naruto. She sent chakra in the girl's brain then continued to go down. "Here it is, in her bellybutton! It's a standard memory swap seal used on released spies or unforeseen witness: it trade an event for another, already programmed one. Should I break it?" At the woman nod, she used her chakra to write seals on Haku's belly, thighs, breast and arms. "Kai!" she yelled. The seals glowed brightly before breaking to nothingness.

Images flashed into Haku's mind. Her childhood was happy, with loving parents. He came from the darkness of the night, bloody and hurt. Her mom nursed him back to health, hiding him from the hunters. How did he repay them? He told her father, as he beheaded him that he would enjoy his family's screams. He raped her mom before her eyes breaking her bones one by one. He ripped the girl's clothes as her mother pleaded to spare her child. A fanged grin and a cry of pain were her answer, then the girl knew no more.

The ice user woke up in a bed, clad in a yukata, under the Akimichi's guard. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she wept. She wept for her father who couldn't protect his family, for her mother who had to see her daughter tortured, for her stolen innocence. The bastard didn't even rape her again: to him, girls were only fun to break. She felt soiled, unclean, dirty. She had to get away. As she tried to rip her veins with her teeth, Choji slapped her.

"I don't know what happened to you,but you can't give up! That's something Naruto-chan taught me: even if it hurt, you have to find people precious to you; only then will you be allowed to die, protecting them. So don't give up! Now come with me, sensei is waiting for us outside." He led her in the forest where Kurenai was waiting. Ino had gone back in the brunette's mind when she slept to find what they needed.

"Haku-san" nodded the jonin "when my father was killed, my sensei tracked and caught the murderer for me to kill. I wasn't able to do it so he did. He brought closure. I killed Zabuza, but I think you need more to begin healing." She unsealed the missing-nin's body. Haku came closer, mesmerized. She kneeled. Her hand shakily traveled over the corpse to rest on the kunai. Hell break loose: she pulled it and pierced the body, again and again until exhaustion. She dropped the knife, her tormentor's blood all over her. She launched herself in Choji's arms.

"I beg you! If you aren't willing to let me die, then...then make me feel alive, please!" she pleaded. Helpless, Choji looked to his sensei. Her face grim, her eyes hard, she nodded, telling him to do it before coming back. She walked to the house. The genin led her to a nearby stream to wash the blood. Blushing, he kissed her as sweetly as he could. He opened her yukata and gently caressed her breast. The big-boned boy disrobed. He didn't had sex, no: he made love for the first time, carefully as if his partner was made of glass. As they lay on the grass, Haku thanked him, her eyes teary. "May I know your name please?" Blushing, he apologised and told her. "Thank you Choji-sama" she smiled, "I'll do my best to please you, I promise."

"Yo-you don't have to do that I-I" stammered the boy, aghast.

"Please Choji-sama, I need this. Allow me to serve you" she begged. His Mom would kill him. Scratch that: his female teammates would kick his ass first! But they didn't. They understood the circumstances having being briefed by Ino about the brunette state of mind. Furthermore, Choji was a big teddy bear, he wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Waraji was taking a walk in Gatou's compound. Every low-life mercenary saluted him. As one of the boss personal bodyguard, he was entitled to respect. For half an hour he wandered, checking every rooms and the walls. He froze for a second, looked around for anything suspicious, then was on his way. Two hundred meters away, blue eyes snapped open. "The tags are in place, sensei" she whispered.

"Great, Ino-chan. Hinata-chan just gave the go-ahead. Do it Naruto-chan." ordered the raven-haired beauty.

"Hai sensei! Kai!" She pulsed her chakra releasing the fast acting poison gas held in the tags. The bandits would fall asleep, dying without a sound.

* * *

Seven teens and a woman stood before the newly named Bridge of Heroes, for the ones who liberated Wave's people. The mission accomplished, they headed North on an offered boat, toward the former Uzu no Kuni. They docked on a little island to gawk at the incredible sight: another island sat in the center of an enormous maelström.

"Sensei?" asked Hinata, "how will we get there?"

"Hokage-sama said that Naruto-chan had to use her chakra." The girl obeyed and a small whirlpool formed nearby. "Now we have to hop in." The group jumped as one. The phenomenon led them to a village's ruins: Uzushiogakure, former's home of the Uzumaki. A teary-eyed red-head put her finger on the ground. Nothing. They were the only humans in the land. They made camp, ate lunch before Kurenai allowed them to wander. Hinata took Naruto's hand.

"Ano, Naru-chan? I could use my byakugan to scout if you want" she proposed. The girl gave her a soggy smile.

"Please do Hina-chan". The Hyuga's stomach flustered as she looked around. "I see the ruins of a big manor to the east, but my view is blurred to the north. The two girls chose to inspect the later. They discovered a temple hidden behind powerful blood and chakra seals. The building was made of red wood and grey stones. The inside was dusty, untouched by thieves or looters. Six scrolls, as big as the Forbidden scroll were displayed under a stone tablet. The girls advanced reverently. The first was about barrier seals, the second, cursed ones and the third treated of medical fuinjutsu. Her chakra sang when she touched the fourth. On a note, she could read - Whirlpool summoning scroll: cut your palm and put it on the spiral -. She did. The Uzumaki crest appeared on her wrist. Sealed in the fifth were thousands of saké, wine or liquor bottles. They sweatdropped. The last scroll sheltered the Uzumaki most sacred treasures: the Sealing squad's gear. Naruto rushed Hinata, hugging her happily. "Thank you so much Hina-chan! Without you I wouldn't have found this. I love you!" The lavender-eyed girl froze: this was her chance. She took a calming breath, then another.

"I love you too, Naru-chan. I mean, I-I really love you, as in more than friends" she whispered. "I know we are both girls but I can't help it". She gathered every once of her courage to kiss the red-head on the lips. Naruto was in shock: her best friend wanted a deeper relationship with her. She couldn't say she was against it, but...

"Hina-chan, I really love you, but you have to understand. I-I want children of my own someday. I'll need to find a husband." she said, bleakly.

"Ano, I heard Kiba saying that boys would like to have more than one wife. W-well, it's was more about alpha and bi-bitches, but I've seen a bandana wearing jonin chewing on a senbon. He was courting four women at once. So...I mean...I wouldn't mind sharing if I could be with you and I would need an heir for my clan too, s-so, anyone you deem worthy wou-would be fine to me." She stuttered, blushing. Naruto was creating a new shade of red. She smiled and kissed back her friend.

"We'll try it Hina-chan" she said shyly, hugging the girl. She stored the big scrolls and the tablet explaining that the sacred mask of the Shinigami was in a Uzumaki temple near Konoha, in a small scroll one that she sealed in her arm. Holding hands, the giggling girls walked back to camp.

Kurenai observed her genins. They were developing quickly as ninjas, with skills that would make a lot of chunins jealous. Naruto-chan unsealed a large scroll full of gear bearing the spiral symbol. She explained that it was the Uzumaki Sealing squad's. She insisted for her friends to take some, even as they tried to refuse...but you can't tell no to puppy dog eyes...dammit! They fell for it again! Still they were very thankful she loved them enough to entrust them with her clan's mementos. Ino got a long purple scarf she used as a top, crossing it over her A-cup breast, around her waist and tied in the small of her back. The fabric could lengthen with chakra. Her girlfriend was gifted with a magnificent silver bow firing chakra arrows; she made a seal on the girl's wrist to store it. Choji took a large greatsword that could grow bigger than the Hokage tower! Shino accepted gratefully a long grey armored mantle with wide cuffs that used chakra to harden. She gave her onii-chan a black and blue leather vest with lot of pockets that acted as a chakra battery, absorbing the excess to replenish his when he was low. She found for herself a cloak made of a white tiger's pelt lined with black satin held closed by a silver chain with a ruby for center, that absorbed fire to launch it in a compressed ray from the red jewel fastener. That night, the teens couldn't sleep, with excitement.

* * *

They woke up, startled by a girlish squeal and rushed out of their sleeping bags, ready to duke it. Ino had found her friends, who happened to be girls, making out. They snuggled, kissing each other tenderly. Hinata's hands were stroking the Uzumaki's hair and back as Naruto's were exploring her girlfriend's legs and neck. It was so cute that the blond couldn't help herself. A few snickers, smiles, "Troublesome blond" and blushing teens later, the expanded team was on the way back to home.


	8. Chapter 8

**8- The next level  
**

"As you are aware", said Sarutobi to the jounin-senseis assembled in his office, "it is our turn to host the chunin exam. The preparations are nearly complete. Who will enter their team?"

"I will Hokage-sama! I, Maito Gai, under my name, I nominate the youthful team 9 made of Hyuga Neiji, Rock Lee and Tenten!" The leader nodded.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, under my name, I nominate team 7 made of Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji and Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage smiled.

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, under my name, I nominate team 8 made of Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." Sarutobi gave her the paperwork.

"Asuma? How about your team?" He asked. His son sighed.

"They came a long way, even if their teamwork is shaky at best. I won't nominate them. Kiba ate a humility pie but the other don't work if not forcefully ordered. I will keep up team building drills for a while or until they get it. To be honest, I seriously consider taking the Inuzuka lad as an apprentice and wait for new graduates or a place in another team, whichever come first."

"Anyone else?"

"Wait!" interrupted Iruka. "Six of those were my students! They're not ready for this!"

"Your right," said the sharingan user, "they were your students. You have to understand they are ours now. You didn't lead them on missions nor trained them to the ground like we did as they stood up asking for more."

"While I understand your views Iruka-san," continued Kurenai, " Kakashi is right: they matured. In a few month, their skills will be better than yours, if they not already are."

"Enough." Finished the sandaime. "Anyone else?"

* * *

"Ano, sensei? Why are you treating us to ramen" asked Naruto, thirty bowls of the Heaven blessed salty dish later. "I'm not complaining, it's just...strange." The jonin eye-smiled.

"Very well my cute little genins. I've entered you in the chunin exam that take place two days from now in Konoha. Sign this forms and be at the academy at 10 A.M."

"We'll be there at 7 A.M. Why? Because you're always three hours late. "said the stoïc bug user.

"Yeah!" Offered the Akimichi. "It would reflect badly on the team. Thank for the meal sensei." He pushed his own mountain of empty bowls and departed with a giggling teammate and smug one. Kakashi grumbled: kids didn't show any respect. An evil chuckle made him jump and lift his forehead protector, sharingan ablaze. Teuchi presented the bill. The white-haired jounin fainted.

* * *

Team 7 stared at the card box following them.

"You do know you're not fooling anyone, right Konohamaru-kun?" It exploded in black smoke revealing the Power Rangers...er, I mean...three children.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoishi!"

"I like Math! I'm Udon!"

"And I am the mighty Konohamaru! Together, we forms..."

"The Konohamaru ninja's squad!" Choruzed the kids. The genins sweatdropped. The Sarutobi hugged the red-head tightly. "Naru-neechan! You promised to play ninja with us when you came back!"

"A ninja playing ninja, how pathetic is that!" sneered a pink-haired girl.

"Ne, neechan, is that really a girl? It's flatter than a washboard, unlike you neechan! You're the prettiest!" claimed the boy as he rubbed his head against Naruto's chest. Sakura took a kunai.

"Konohamaru-kun. It's not polite to do that." She messed his hair. "Run along, we'll play with you." The children obeyed. "Now Sakura, you weren't about to hurt a kid, were you?" The pinkette looked at the three teens and ran the other way. They followed the kids to see a giant black cat bullying konohamaru. Shino made single-handed seal. The Hokage's grandson dispersed in a bug cloud, the original safely tucked away under Naruto's cloak, hands circling her waist.

"You may be here for the chunin exam, but you're not allowed to cause trouble. As a Konoha ninja, we ask you to show us your papers, ninja of Suna." said the Aburame. A blond girl showed their ID.

"Is the red-haired boy with you?" Asked Naruto. Said boy emerged in a swirl of sand.

"Temari, Kankuro! Don't draw attention or I'll kill you. We're living." Turning back, he looked at the Konoha team. "I will enjoy your blood when we fight." They departed.

"Ne, neechan? Is he a vampire?" Asked the little troublemaker. The girl smiled at him and motioned to go, sparing a glance to a seething Sasuke, hidden in a tree.

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to be a cloud, free, peacefully floating without a care in the world. "Wake up onii-chan!" Too cheerful, he still wanted to dream. She straddled him. "Onii-chan!" She pouted. The boy sighed, put his hands on her thighs.

"It's early Imouto-chan, the exam is for 7 A.M., three hours from now."

"Sorry, I can't sleep -ttebane" she muttered, dejected. The boy stroked her cheek, yesterday, she asked the sandaime how her ancestor's village was destroyed. The old man gained a few wrinkles, related that, during the second Shinobi Secret War, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo banded together. Six jinchurikis surrounded the giant whirlpool and fired Bijudama at the island for a day. He personally led half the Konoha reinforcement to their brother village but they were too late. A dying Uzumaki told them Uzushio's force made a diversion to allow the civilians a safe way out of the country. While they were fighting 20 to 1, the seal masters killed more than half of the opposing army and five demon's hosts. The Nara put her head on his torso. Lulled by the beating of his heart, the girl fell asleep.

* * *

Teams 7 and 8 were the first to step in the exam room. Slowly, others came, from various ninja villages.

"Yahoo! Found you" yelled a boisterous voice.

"Hello, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun." Greeted the teens as the dog user walked in front of his team. They made small talk until they heard a spectacles-wearing boy speaking with Sasuke.

"There it is: team 7, under Hatake Kakashi is made of Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Uzumaki Naruto, all of them 13 years old, genin for five months, 30 D-ranked missions, 23 C-rank and wow! 1 A-rank joined mission with team 8! I don't have any information on their skills but they have to be good." The Uchiha scowled. In the front of the classroom, examiners came in a smokescreen. A tall one presented himself as Morino Ibiki, their worst nightmare for this part.

"Shut up and sit! You have forty minutes to complete this paper test! We'll kick you out if your dumb enough to cheat even once. One question is worth one point. You can pass with only one. Begin!" He barked. The genins turned their paper over and swore at the difficulty. Few had the answers. Most decided to wait for the tenth question which would be revealed later. A quarter of the room was caught cheating and booted out. At the time mark, Ibiki stood up. "Additional rule!" He yelled. "Each team have ten minutes to decide which members will advance to the next stage. On of them must be held back: he won't ever be allowed to take the exam again." Complains exploded. "SHUT UP MAGGOTS! MY EXAM, MY RULES!" That quieted them down. "If you're too cowardly to do it, you can give up, exit the room and try again with a prissy examiner. If one genin run away, his team will follow him. Now choose!" He grinned sadistically.

Team 7 was astonished, how could them sacrifice one of them! They were family! They smiled to each other, who cared if they were called cowards as long as they stayed true to the team? They stood as one, stepped out, followed by team 8, Kiba and his angry teammates. A chunin led them to another room where they were told to sit and shut up. Team 9 entered, with Yakushi Kabuto's, the information's boy, as well as 2 Suna teams, 4 from Kusa, 1 from Oto, 2 from Kiri and Ame and the last one from Taki. Ikibi came in. "To those here, congratulation, you passed the first part. Giving up a teammate for personal gain is what scum would do. The paper test was to make you tense and doubt yourself, in preparation for the last question. Well done! Don't forget that chunins must..." A shape broke the window displaying a banner: SECOND EXAMINER: THE SEXY MITARASHI ANKO-SAMA!

"Don't celebrate, brats! Time for the second part, follow me!" A raven croaked outside.

"Anko, read the mood." Sighed Ibiki. She did.

"Kyaaaa! Naru-chan!" She squealed, rubbing the girl's head to her chest. "Did that stooge bother you? Ibiki! I swear I will gut your plush bunny if you bullied her! The fuck! You let fifty-one people pass?! You're going soft on me!"

"It's a good crops this time." He defended himself.

"Heh, I'll just have to cut them in half." The scantily clad woman grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Into the wood**

"This is training ground 44 aka the Forest of death, a cute meadow for first dates or honeymoons with all kind of curiosities, from man-eating plants to giant hunting spiders. It's a dream made true by your dear Anko-sama, just this once, you'll have it free of charge!" The genins gave the sexy woman a wide berth. "Your task is simple you have five days to capture one enemy and make your way to the central tower. The captive must be alive. Now I you'll need to sign legal consent, some of you will die, spilling lovely blood, so you wouldn't like little ol'me to be kept accountable, would you?" She asked with an eerily smirk. "When you'll give all three forms, a chunin will led you to a gate to wait for the signal."

* * *

"Asuma-sensei!" waved cheerfully the Inuzuka, his team waiting for the go-ahead. "What are you doing here?" The Jounin glared.

"That's my line! I was asking for a C-ranked mission when a chunin told me that you barely passed the first part of the chunin exam. The thing is that I DIDN'T nominate you! Care to tell me WHY you're here?!" He growled. Sasuke glared back, Sakura shrieked.

"The other rookies were entered! It wasn't fair to Sasuke-kun and me! We deserve the promotion!" A sick crunch was heard as the man broke her nose, chopped the Uchiha's neck, sending them to La-la-land. He turned to a confused Kiba.

"But, I don't understand, sensei, I'm here on Hokage's orders. Sasuke gave me the mission scroll early in the morning, I had to rush to prepare!" He handed him said scroll. It looked like his father's seal indeed but the ink didn't have his chakra. It would fool genins or even some rookie chunin.

"Come with me, Kiba." He shouldered the two children and made his way to the Hokage tower. "Hokage-sama, we have a problem," he dropped the kids, "I found this two gave a falsified mission scroll to Kiba. The orders were to partake in the exam. I want to drop them from team 10."

"Anbu!" Barked the sandaime. "Take them to Ibiki! I want to know how they did that and who helped them! Asuna, take care of Kiba until we can find a team."

* * *

Unaware of all the drama, team 7 jumped through the trees. "We should divide our forces. Why? We could cover more ground."

"But Shino! We're weaker alone!" replied Choji

"We are not to fight if we can't take them, just act as easy prey then summon the other. I trust our Naru-chan's fuinjustu." The girl smiled cheerfully and gave each boy a seal. They parted.

* * *

At nightfall, the Akimichi got down under a bush. He trailed the Ame team to the tower where they discussed strategies, laying traps over traps. They wore gas helmets and one-piece suits. One was to bait enemy teams. Choji knocked him out when the genin passed his hiding place, tied and gagged him. The boy circled arround to discreetly tiptoes behind the other Ame ninja, caught them with enlarged arms, smashed their heads together and gave them the same courtesy as their teammate. suddenly, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Morino Ibiki was not a happy camper, a young girl, Haruno Sakura took a little glare to peed herself before gushing about the civilian council who gave the fake scroll to Sasuke. It wasn't even funny nor challenging! The sandaime gave them to him, no hold barred, but they were civilians. Well, he could use some guinea pigs his less experienced underling. "Now to play with the Uchiha." He smirked.

* * *

Team 8 fled as fast as their legs could run. They had the misfortune of crossing path with the Suna's jinchuriki and his team. How did they know his status? See that crazy, half-transformed, youki pouring red-head? Yep, it's their clue. Hinata couldn't activate her Byakugan anymore, her chakra depleted. Ino was riding Shikamaru's back, trying to bandage her bloody left thigh. A form detached itself from the canopy, two hundred meters before them. Shino raised his hands.

"Kyatapirā shinka: Chō nanairo no gamen" he intoned. When Gaara could see again, his prey were long gone.

In a clearing far away, the teens lied down, panting heavily.

"Thank you, Shino, we owe you one" said the Nara.

"We should team up to hunt on the way to the tower. Why? Because our teams work well together. The logic dictate..." The Aburame puffed away.

"...okay?" answered the shadow-user to thin air. He looked at the girls. "Let's get to the tower, we'll probably find them along the way".

* * *

Naruto put her finger on the ground: three teams in the east, moving north, two other fighting west, another four people closing fast on her: "a sensor?" She wondered. The Uzumaki launched a dozen sealed cards in a wide circle arround her, then leaned against a tree, drinking from a canteen. Three Kusa boys surrounded her, learing. Why wouldn't they? She was a perfect red-haired doll, alone, without any weapon that they could see. She twirled, sending a hail of kunais. The genins recoiled, taking cover behind trees, an exploding card sent one in the ground. He didn't stand back up. She dodged a punch, broke the offending wrist, did an elbow strike to a solar plexus. Seals glowed on her stockings, as she jumped over a doton jutsu, releasing a blinding flash. Perched on her floating staff, she activated her shocking tags. Lightening coursed over the boys. Smiling, she stored them in a scroll. Turning toward the central tower, she ran into a tree, fell on her butt with a soft "Owie!" She rubbed her behind and looked up, toward the tree's emotionless green eyes, white hair and dots bearing forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the ninja in a monochord voice.

"A-ano, Kaguya-san..." she was on her guard, he wasn't in the exam nor did he wear a Konoha symbol. She ducked under a slash, jumped back, her chakra shield flaring. Ten white projectiles bounced back. Her high kick was grabbed at the ankle. She blushed as he pushed her against a tree, her leg on his shoulder then puffed in smoke. Three exploding cards came from a bush, he evaded, only to take out his humerus. The guy was using his own bones to fight! Kimimaro sprang under her, she leaned back to avoid an upward slash, her legs following in a bicycle kick. She pulled out two seals.

"Majutsu: Sō kaminari no gōon!" The shockwave sent her back, on the ground. The attack was strong but she would have to work on the recoil. She opened her eyes to find the white-haired boy looming over her with his blade on her throat.

"You are...resourcefull." He looked ah her prone form, judging her "I need you." Her face was as red as her hair.

"A-ano, I-I, t-that is..." she stammered.

"Come back here a week from now, I'll have two other Uzumaki with me," her eyes widened "be alone." He jumped in the trees. She laid here wondering, this was strange but...the chance to meet family members...she would grasp it with all her being. Sighing, she made her way to the tower. By nightfall, the girl tossed two seals, with the kanji for Human, on the ground. A smokescreen later, her teammates were with her. She smiled at them and motioned to enter the building. A chunin was waiting.

"You need a captive to go through." Naruto unsealed the bound Kusa team grinning innocently. The boys patted her head. They were led to a room, to wait for the test's end.

* * *

Orochimaru was cursing his luck. He infiltrated the village to mark the Uchiha but his sensor couldn't find the brat in training ground 44. He went to their enter point to track him but it was like team 10 didn't even pass here. He licked his lips, Sasuke will make a fine host, indeed, if his skills were already this high. He rushed to the tower but was stopped by a curtain of snakes.

"Ku ku ku, you're still alive, my failure of a student." he laughed mockingly.

"I'm hard to kill sensei!" She spat the last word. "Katon: Goukakyu no justsu!" The burned sanin dissolved in mud.

"So much promise, so much disappointment," he made a half-seal, "I'll give you another lesson in pain" he sneered. A boot to the head was his answer. "HOW?" he raged "How can you move under my seal?!"

"You want to see it?" breathed the woman husky in a sultry voice. A flame-like pattern danced on her creamy skin. Orochimaru bended unnaturally to avoid a circular kick and a shower of kunai thrust. "Senei' jachu!" Snakes came from her trench coat's cuff, their fangs dripping with venom. Her former teacher countered with is own. The slimy reptilian fought for dominance. Anko palmed a kunai in her other hand, hurled it with pinpoint accuracy. Orochimaru caught it, jumped back. His throat expanded as a snake came out to spit a sword in his hand. "Kusanagi, heh. Time to get serious!" She discarded her coat showing off her back less mesh dress. Her tattoos melt together coloring her body grey, a horn sprouted on her forehead along with two bat-like wings on her back. She opened her golden eyes with slitted black pupils and licked her fangs. "Senin modo" she grinned.

Now the traitor was annoyed. He didn't do the training in fear of turning into a garden snake, but this...talentless commoner achieved Sagehood. Shit! With this much chakra being used, Anbu were certainly on their way. He summoned Rashoumon to block her view then melted in the ground. Anko swore! Next time, she would gut him! She powered down, her body slumped as it got back to her original shape. Still, she grinned, she smelled his fear. The brat would get a week of ramen on her.

_Flashback_

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Asked a kneeling Anko. The old man smiled and motioned her to sit beside a red-haired girl.

"Anko-chan, I'm delighted to see you. You do know of Uzumaki Naruto-chan, don't you?" She nodded. "She completed her clan's fuinjutsu training three month ago, so I started her on Juinjutsu." The woman's eyes opened wide, her body tense."She studied notes recovered by Jiraya-kun in a hideout located in our border with Rice country. Naru-chan, go on, please." The girl's cheeks pinked.

"Ano, as I've discovered, Mitarashi-san, the Orochimaru's Cursed seal use three components: his chakra for a first recognition, a soul shard to slowly break a mind to a vegetable state and a type of enzyme breaking apart the victim's body and chakra to build a more malleable one by channelling a form of natural chakra. We would have to send the seal to the netherworld to remove it or use something like the fabled sword of Totsuka. As we can't do neither, I can put another Cursed seal on you to supersede his. My chakra is very potent, the soul shard part isn't needed and the enzyme is naturally present in Uzumaki clan member. I've harvested enough from my blood in the last month to do one seal, if you would accept it." Listening to the girl, the snake summoner was in turmoil: stupor, horror, acceptance, sadness, before hope blossomed on her face. She hugged the red-hed tightly, crying happily, raining kiss on her face. "Mitarashi-san? May I see your seal please?" Anko stripped of her coat, mesh dress, leaving her naked. A geyser of blood burst from Sarutobi's nose as he fainted along with four hidden Anbu. "Ano, you only had to lower your collar -ttebane!" said the blushing girl.

"I don't care if Hokage-sama see me like this" she shrugged, "hell, I owe him and Jiraya-sama enough to let them double-team me and bear their children. Hokage-sama gave me a place to live and did his best to protect me when my fucking sensei forsake me. Jiraya-sama was the one who found me, broken and ragged. He fed me, clothed me, cared for me. I didn't want to part from him but he said it was too dangerous so he used a toad to bring me here. He may be a pervert, but I like him." Naruto smiled, motioned her to sit and bit her on Orochimaru's mark. It hissed and burned as a fiery winged spiral replaced it. Mitarashi Anko would now train without the threat of the seal corrupting her. With a body used to nature chakra, the woman unleashed her potential.

_Flashback's end_

* * *

Jutsu list

Kyatapirā shinka: Chō nanairo no gamen (Caterpillar evolution: butterflies' seven colored screen). Shino use chakra to evolve his caterpillars to colorful butterflies. They fly everywhere creating a view jamming screen.

Majutsu: Sō kaminari no gōon (Sorcery: twin thunder roar). Two seals launch opposed lightning charges that spiral one arround the other in a straight line.


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Toward the main event  
**

Five teams lined before the Hokage, in a big fighting hall: three from Konoha, one from Suna and one from Oto. Orochimaru returned but was driven off by Anko. He smiled at the woman, she became a fine kunoishi.

"The second part of the chunin exam is now closed. You've done well to get so far. In a month time, a tournament will judge if you are fit or not to advance in rank. Your village's pride is on the line. This exam was created to promote peace, our genin fighting instead of full blown war, to show a village strength. However you are still too much for the main event." A coughing man kneeled down beside him.

"Hokage-sama, as the examiner for this part, please let me, Gekou Hayate, tell them about it."

"Very well Hayate-kun."

"Only eight people will be able to partake in the event. Right now, we'll hold a tournament to decide which genin will qualify. If you want to give up, please do." He said with a cough. A screen came to life with two names: Akimichi Choji Vs Tenten. "Spectators should go to the gallery. When you are ready... Hajime!" Tenten jumped back sending two kunais that the boy evaded. Unsealing his word, he deflected two handful of shurikens. The girl went starry-eyed, looking hungrily at the weapon. It was a greatsword with a brown guard decorated with a red spiral, a gleaming silver blade engraved in kanji for Flood Cleaver.

"Let's make a bet," said the bun-haired girl in a sultry tone "if I win, your sword his mine. If not, I'll owe you a favor" she winked.

"No deal. This is a priceless heirloom gifted to me by my little sister. Call me a coward if you want but, I won't take the risk to lose. Moreover, my Haku-chan is more than I deserve." Tenten grew angry. This fatty denied her while she offered to fuck his lard! She had spent FIVE fucking days with Fate's bitch and an exited green pea, she was tired, irritated and know she had to fight some more! The hell to it! She hurled two scrolls up, jumped after them.

"Sōshōryū!" The scrolls opened, twirling arround her. She launched weapon after weapon, as fast as she unsealed them, to the chubby teen. Choji narrowed his eyes popped a smoke bomb, used Baika no jutsu, grew his sword as long as he was tall and used the Nikudan Sensha to spin horizontally, deflecting the onslaught. When her feet touched the ground, a giant fist caught her in the...er since it was bigger than her frame, I guess it caught her in the body?...a giant fist sent her in the wall, knocked out.

"Winner Akimichi Choji! Nara Shikamaru, Tsuchi Kin, come down."

"Troublesome." The Nara followed the girl. He dodged a shower of senbon, then stumbled as his vision troubled. He jumped high, sticking on the wall. He looked at the needles to find bells tied to the weapons. The Oto genin used wire to ring them. He flung his chakram to cut the strings. She froze in mid throw.

"How?" she wondered. He lowered his head, forcing her to do the same. A shadow tendril relied the genins.

"Kagemane no jutsu: success. Your body will move exactly as do mine." They walked toward each other. He put his weapon to her throat, looking bored.

"I forfeit" she said, dejected.

"It was a good plan but you should have pressed your advantage as soon as I was under your genjutsu." She stared as his back, pensive. Her team glared at her. In Oto, the strong preyed on the weak. Kin had to flee before they could go at her or worse, before the four-eyed sicko found her.

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru! Next Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino."

"Yosh sensei! It's finally my turn to shine!"

"Do your best Lee!"

"If I don't win I'll run a hundred laps arround the village!"

"And if you can't do that I'll do five hundred s..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME DOWN!" Ino had matured but her temper was as short as ever. The two green wearing people froze in mid step, being about to hug. Lee jumped down and apologised to her, blushing.

"Well, if you're ready, begin!" Said the proctor. Lee shot to Ino as fast as a bullet, going for a Dainamikku Entorī. The blond bended at the waist to let him fly over her. She launched a volley of kunais. The boy vanished. She had to dodge a roundhouse kick.

"You are good Ino-san, my Konoha Senpū isn't that easy to avoid." With that, he resumed his relentless taijutsu assault. The girl used her body's flexibility to the rope. Four minutes later, she was sweating and sore all over. Finally, Lee opened the First of the Hachimon to kick her in the air, followed with the Kage Buyō. He wrapped bandages arround her, held her tight as he used the Omote renge. He tried to get away at the last moment only to find purple fabric restraining him. She succeeded shredding the bandages when they crashed together in a dust cloud. When the smoke dissipated, the two were on their feet far away from each other. Ino's forehead was bleeding, Lee's spandex suit was cut through his torso.

"Lee! Take them off! I allow it!" Yelled Gai. Lee gave him a thumb up, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

"You're right Gai-sensei, she's worth it!" He took off his weights hurling them to the Yamanaka. Her scarf lengthened and caught the projectiles as she twirled to send them back where Lee was. But the boy had vanished again! She twirled her fabric arround her in a purple column. He was to fast to trap in the clan's jutsu or a genjutsu. The green clad genin appeared to her left, hand extended in a knife strike. She turned sideways to dodge. The spectators held their breath as the fighters froze to a standstill. Lee's hand twitched by reflex, inside of Ino's top, cupping her bare breast.

"KYAAAAAAA!" The blushing and teary-eyed girl sent the teen in the opposite wall with a mighty fist of vengeance, leaving an imprint and a drowned nose-bleeding, goofy-smiling boy. The proctor sweatdropped.

"Er... winner, Yamanaka Ino. Kankuro and Uzumaki Naruto, your turn." She faced her opponent who divested himself of his bandaged object.

"I won't need that against you" He smirked. At the go-ahead, he sprang toward the girl in a fury of punch and kicks. She dodged everything, dropped low in a sweep. She frowned: the boy was too light and was weak strength-wise. The red-head sent a low, middle and high reverse roundhouse kicks combo performed in succession propelling the genin back. His face crumbled in sand to reveal a wooden puppet. Thinking fast, she vanished in pure speed to deck the bandaged package with a full-powered Konoha Gōriki Senpū. He stayed down. Naruto smiled as she was declared the winner but faltered when Hayate called the next contestants.

"Hyuga Hinata versus Hyuga Neji." Naruto looked at Hinata who trembled a little, she knew about the family feud but the boy was radiating sadistic glee! She was afraid for her girlfriend.

"Do your best Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered as she brushed against her. Hinata took a deep breath and nodded, then made her way down the stairs. Her lover was looking: she would do her best. She took up a Jyuken stance waiting for the coughing jounin's signal. Neji smirked.

"You already realized you can't win. You were never able to beat me in our training sessions. Give up now before you bring even more shame to your house." Hinata activated her byakugan in answer.

"I've worked very hard since I became a part of team eight! I won't give up!" The two Hyuga charged each other in a blur of motion as they began what looked like an intricate dance, the girl on the defensive. She bent under a palm strike to lend one of her own in his armpit. He grabbed her by the hair, crunched her nose on his knee before throwing her up to deliver a glowing palm in her stomach. The blow sent her away, nose broken and coughing blood. On the balcony, Naruto's hair started to flow to an unseen breeze.

"This is the limit of the main house." Hinata flexed her arms. She felt half of her tenketsu sealed by chakra burns. Her cousin was strong. She looked at Naruto for no more than a second, then shakily stood up to fight again. She succeeded in disabling his left arm. Enraged, he sent a strike to her heart, knocking her down. "Stay on the ground!" His voice was harsh, but she couldn't help herself, Naruto watched her, so she slowly got up, blood marring her porcelain face, arms hanging boneless to her sides. In th gallery, Kakashi tried to calm his female student as blue chakra wrapped arround her.

"I won't." He slapped her wanting to smother the determination in her pearl-like eyes.

"Your fate is to be a failure, alone, cowardly running from life. You are pathetic." Another slap. She wavered but stood firm.

"I-I'm not. I've become stronger, I've friends and precious people and I don't run away. You're the one who do." Neji's face filled with rage, he charged toward the girl going for the kill. He didn't register Hayate yell to stop nor the explosion of chakra in the gallery, he wanted to end her. The three jounin-senseis and the proctor took hold of him, two meters before he could do the deed.

"Preferential treatment for the main house!" He spat. Kakashi chuckled.

"Use your so-called all-seeing eyes just in front of you." Naruto was glaring with red slitted eyes, restrained by the Hokage and four Anbu, a red chakra blade a millimeter away from his heart. Medics ran to the Hyuga girl as she slumped down.

"It's bad! Her heart is damaged!" the yell broke Naruto from her trance, she rushed to her girlfriend, pushing anyone in her path. She knelt beside the girl to put her in a stasis seal, barked at the iryo-nins to take them to the sick bay as she powered the tag. On the balcony, Shikamaru called to Guy.

"Guy-sensei, you should search for a new genin member." He drawled. Neji glared.

"I understand that what he did was wrong, but I won't throw him away, Shikamaru-san."

"That's not it: if Hinata-chan don't make it, imouto-chan WILL kill him, no if nor but, she'll just do." Neji opened his mouth but Gai hushed him, looking hard.

"Neji, you may be a Hyuga genius, but Naruto-chan is my best student. You wouldn't have a chance against her" he said to the fuming boy.

* * *

The three medics were in unadulterated awe, not because of the mind-blowing seal array before them, no, the hospital and every field medics used the little Uzumaki's lifesaving creations; they were amazed because the girls and her clones were doing the work of a complete iryo team flawlessly. When they arrived in the room, she kicked away a bed, and made five clones to draw a seal with blood from her freshly slashed wrist. They moved Hinata in the center. Naruto opened her jacket, cut her shirt and her bra, to draw another fuinjutsu over her heart.

"You must fight Hina-chan, please! You can't leave me!" She cried. The big array was to filter the scary amount of chakra pumped to the little seal as it slipped into the lavander-eyed girl's skin to cover her heart. It took three hours to restore the organ. The red-haired girl did a diagnostic jutsu to make sure she would be okay, carried her in a bed, covering her before passing out from sheer exhaustion. A white-wearing woman caught her and helped the genin in the same bed as the other were occupied. She smiled as the two snuggled together.

An hour later, Naruto woke up. She caressed Hinata's cheek lovingly, putting a sweet kiss on her lips. Her heart rate were good, her skin regained her creamy color. She was even cuter when asleep: she looked-like an angel.

"Did I interrupt?" She jumped off the bed, staff ready toward the voice of...Kakashi, reading his porn. She blushed. "Good" he smiled, "Shino won his match while you were busy. I sent the team to rest. The third part of the exam will be in a month. Until then Choji will train with his clan. I will teach Shino more taijutsu and you'll be trained by your godfather." Her eyes brightened in hope. "He's been with you when you slept but had to go with Hokage-sama." She looked at the Hyuga, worried. As if he read her mind, the jounin patted her head. "The medics said she was good to go. You did a great job, I'm proud of you." Naruto smiled and carefully gathered the sleeping princess on her back. "I'll escort you." Kakashi led them through the forest to the Hokage office. The sandaime was speaking with a tall man wearing a strange outfit who suddenly looked nervous. His forehead protector bore the kanji for Oil and maintained his long white mane. She laid her precious burden on a sofa.

"Hey there" stammered the man, "you don't know me but, well, you see, I'm kind of..." she tackled him in a flying hug, tears flowing freely. Surprised, he hugged her back nonetheless, his eyes moist.

"Thank you Jiraya-sama. I know you are my godfather and even if you couldn't be with me, you did what you can to help me. Thank you." The Hokage and Kakashi watched with happy smiles.

"I'm here now kiddo. I'll teach you all that I know. You look a lot like your mother, with such pretty red hair." Naruto blushed, happy to be compared with her mom. "I know about your little Hyuga, so I cleared it with Hiashi: the three of us are going back to training ground 44 for the month. We won't be bothered there, you'll go against Gaara of Suna in the tournament, we'll work on that. Be there in the morning." The girl took Hinata to her home in the Nara compound. Yoshino welcomed them warmly, fussing about the three teen of the house. After dinner, Shikamaru grew serious.

"Imouto-chan, you'll have to thread carefully in your match: Gaara literally crushed his opponent with sand from is gourd. I felt him using youki I'm fairly certain he is a jinchuriki."

"I can take him onii-chan. Who are you up against?"

"Hyuga Neji" he said simply. The air grew cold, Hinata squeaked. "Do not worry about it", he flicked her nose "he may be good, but onii-chan his better" he smiled.

"Hai onii-chan" she returned his smile, kissed her family and took her girlfriend to her room. Closing the door, she launched herself to the girl, crying "I thought, I thought I would lose you -ttebane." I-I was s-so afraid." The Hyuga embraced her.

"I-I'm sorry Naru-chan" she said in a quivering voice, she had made her most precious person cry, "I didn't mean to."

"I know Hina-chan, still, it hurt so much" she nuzzled her cheek "don't ever do that again." Hinata smiled softy.

"I'll try Naru-chan." The red-head kissed her leading the girl to her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**11- A month to grow up**

The girls met the sanin bright and early, in front of the Forest of death, talking with Anko.

"Hello girls! Anko-chan will come with us to help Hinata in her training, even if you're not in the exam, you won't fall behind" he smiled. They jumped from tree to tree until a cave under a waterfall. "We'll make our camp in there. Anko-chan will do it as I tell you about our task. Hinata-chan" he turned to the brunette "you will spar in taijutsu to hone your Juken and get it as flexible as your body, like Naruto-chan did with her Goken if I believe Gai. Your substitute teacher will drill you in chakra building and control practice as your clan relies heavily on chakra usage. Naruto-chan, we'll make use of your clones. I want to test your fuinjutsu, taijutsu and majutsu. I know your not really using the kinjutsus you know so we'll try to find a way. You'll learn some ninjutsu from me. First" he summoned a toad who gave him the contract. "sign it with your blood."

"I know, Jiraya-sensei, I already have the Whirlpool summoning scroll."

"Oh then it shouldn't be much trouble if you use a summoning seal for one of them." She smiled and showed him the spiral on her wrist. "Perfect! Try to summon a toad." A puff of smoke later, a little orange toad was asking for candies. She gave him some. He was Gamakishi, son of the boss summon. In another puff, she met Gamatatsu and made her way up, using more and more chakra, befriended Gama, the contract holder, Gamariki, a strange, lipstick-wearing male toad, Kosuke, a speed demon and messenger toad, Gamaken-kun, the modest sasumata user, Gamahiro, the kenjutsu specialist and Gamabunta, the grumpy boss who took a liking to the pretty red-head, treating her like a daughter. Jiraya told her other toads could be called by adding another handseal. They ate a lunch of dango then broke up: the brunettes would train on the waterfall's torrent whereas the sanin and his pupil headed for a clearing. They made five clones, each pair would discuss the ninja art mentioned earlier.

"Now, we spar" said the man jovially "come at me with everything you have, first taijutsu!" For two hours, she proved to her impressed godfather that her Goken wasn't a copy of Gai-sensei's. Although as dynamic and deadly, hers made her body bend in ways that would make Orochimaru jealous... He would have to ask the Nara boy where he bought his spiked, poisonous long stick... "Good!" He panted. Naruto slumped on her knees. He chuckled at the picture of cuteness handing her a water bottle. "Take a breather. Sarutobi-sensei told me you soaked up the kinjutsu on the Forbidden scroll and some that I, er, acquired from other villages during my travels." The girl looked in awe. "Why don't you use them? With your Uzumaki chakra, your jinchuriki status, lot of them would only cost you a bit of energy. For the rest, well, they are some means."

"Ano, they're morally questionable. The villagers hate me enough as it is, I-I don't want them to go after my family -ttebane" she finished, head down. The senin got on one knee beside her to lift her chin.

"Nobody would bother the Nara clan. They don't act it but they rivals the Hyuga in power and politics. The jounin commander spot was always held by a Nara." She smiled gratefully. "Now we will talk about gruesome requirement" his eyes hard "You won't use any suicide jutsu as long as I'm alive or I'll bring you back to life to spank you until you die again. .clear?" She shook her head up and down as fast as she could. He softened. "Later this month, we'll go to Konoha's maximum security's prison. We have dangerous criminals scheduled for death. We'll make use of them. Shinobi's life is not about princes or glory, I don't like it ether but we deal with death." They went back to camp as the clones dispersed, to find a heavily sweating Hyuga. "This cave hold a hot spring deep inside, go take a bath, the both of you. Be there in two hours for dinner." The girls sent away, he turned to Anko. "How was it?"

"She's great Jiraya-sama! The brat should have won against her bastard of a cousin with how skilled she is. The only thing holding her back is her unwillingness to cause harm to her loved ones. Tomorrow, I'll try to impress on her that it's not a good idea to not give her best, for herself and those she want to protect."

"That's a plan. I'll spar with my girl a bit beyond her limit, increasing the pace as she grow. You should do the same in the afternoons. Clones will teach Naruto-chan's ninjutsu." He looked at her, serious. "Tell me about my old teammate." Butterflies flew in Anko's stomach, those black eyes turned her hot dammit! She gulped.

"Half an hour after the test started, a chunin discovered a dead Kusa team with their face peeled off. The fucker was inside the forest masquerading as a genin. I think he searched for someone. I confronted him but the coward fled when I entered Senin modo, using my new Ten no juin." The man arched an eyebrow.

"Ten no juin? May I take a peek?" The snake-user lightly blushed, gave him a big sultry smile and promptly stripped to pose for him. He kept his hand from going to his notebook.

"Not that I'm complaining but you could have lowered your collar." She tiptoed over to push her pointy asset in his torso.

"The kiddies are gone so you may peek on me all you want Ji-ra-ya-sa-ma" she ran her finger on his jaw and walked to her tent, making a show to swing her ass left and right. The sanin took the manly man attitude: he croaked, bouncing to her with a pervy smile.

* * *

"So Hina-chan" said Naruto as she washed the girl's back, "how is your training with Anko-chan?"

"Sensei is harsh, she say she as a lot of expectation from me. I hope to live to them."

"You will! I believe in you!" The Hyuga blushed. As the red-head turned away to trade roles, she marveled at the Uzumaki's body: her tanned skin was soft as silk, her breasts round with perky pink nipples, her soft curved hips and slim waist, every inch of it was entrancing. She used the wash cloth up and down, smiling as the girl chatted her ear off. She hugged her from behind. "Hina-chan? Are you okay?"

"Just wanted a hug" she murmured, "I love you Naru-chan". The Uzumaki turned around. Hinata was the epitome of cuteness with her soft features, almond-shaped and pearl-colored eyes, shiny black-bluish short hair. Her skin was creamy and her budding breasts showed that she entered into puberty. She kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Hina-chan." They entered the natural hot spring and cuddled, simply enjoying each other presence.

* * *

Naruto plowed through the trees. Jiraya allowed her to go to her meeting as she could summon him if danger arose. She came to a badly coughing Kimimaro and his two companions, a slender spectacle-wearing long-haired red-head girl and a tall well-build orange-haired boy who supported him. He straitened as she arrived.

"Ano, hello Kaguya-san and friends" she bowed. "Are you...okay -ttebane?" He waved her off.

"I'm fine. Meet Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Jugo." They returned her formal greeting. "We hail from Oto, under one of your village missing-nin, Orochimaru" he said tonelessly. The girl was now worried: she knew about the traitor as she countered his Juinjutsu. The bone user put away her fears. "We're not here to fight. I have a request." The boy was powerful, why could he want from her? "I need you to take this two. Karin is an incredible sensor able to heal with her chakra." He had a coughing fit. "Jugo is a natural Sage but subject to a personality disorder."

"So that were Orochimaru Cursed seal originate from!" she exclaimed "It's not a personality disorder but as your body stock too much Nature chakra, it push on your mind. I have a fuinjutsu that would filter and absorb the excess." Orange-top looked hopeful. The white-haired boy cracked a grateful smile before dissolving again in coughs.

"I can't protect them any longer in Otogakure, so I'll entrust them to their kin." He slumped on the ground, blacking out.

"Kimimaro-kun!" yelled Jugo. Karin cried in defeat: he was Orochimaru's most faithful favorite but had gone missing-nin when he learned that the traitorous sanin projected to use the beefed boy for is Edo tensei and let her in Kabuto's claws to harvest her healing chakra before using her as breeding stock. He could use Uzumaki's youthful bodies or cross them with other bloodlines. She pulled her sleeve up, showing her bite marks covered arm. "Here! Bite me! It will help you recover a little!" She panicked. He didn't react. "NO!" Naruto knelt beside him, opened his kimono top, her hands glowing green. Three clones puffed in existence to do the same.

"Tuberculosis!" she exclaimed. "I have to stabilize his condition then burn the bacteria in his lungs!" Four hours of intense work later, she groggily led the teens to her camps where they laid the Kaguya in her tent. "Hina-chan, could you check his lungs with your eyes, please?" The girl did and reported that although they were poorly perfused, it was nicely healing. Naruto smiled to her "Jiraya-sensei, Anko-chan, please, don't give them a bad time, they're family" then promptly passed out, cuddling the boy. The Konoha-nins sweatdropped, turning to the foreign and nervous teens.

* * *

In Konoha, the sky was filled with white and fluffy cloud. How Shikamaru would like to be them, without a care in the world.

"Get lost you troublesome girl" he drawled, "I can't train if you spy on me. Shouldn't you be back in Oto?" Kin emerged from a tree.

"You are the only one I know in Konoha so I didn't have mush choice. I need a favor: please ask for an audience with the Hokage on my behalf" she lowered herself on a bow.

"Heh? Why would I do that?"

"I want to trade information for asylum. It's about Orochimaru" His bored face morphed to a serious one. She felt his glare as she didn't dare to look up from her prostrated form.

"Get up and strip" he ordered.

"Wha-what!" His eyes were hard. If she had to do this... She obeyed.

"Discard your forehead protector and sandals too." He turned around, eyes roaming. She couldn't help but be aroused by the wind blowing on her naked body. He brushed his hands in her hairs for a while, opened her mouth then gave her his shirt. "Step away from your things and put that on." The mortified girl did it. His hand closed on her shoulder as he used the Shunshin to take her to the tower. He entered his father office to speak with him. Not five minutes later, they were with the Hokage, the willing girl siting as Ibiki wormed any and all data from her brain. She knew about the spy and chief researcher slash mad scientist Yakushi Kabuto and about two of Oto's hideouts in Rice country: one near their border, the other near Iron country's.

"Alright Kin-chan you'll be granted protection and asylum. I could give you an appartment in a shinobi residence, or" Sarutobi mused, looking toward the Nara head who shrugged, "or you could live in the Nara clan as you're acquainted with young Shikamaru-kun here."

"With that pervert? Hell no!" she yelled before apologizing for her rudeness: she was in front of the Hokage! Skikaku smirked, it was the first time he saw his son with pink colored cheeks. Yoshino would love this and reward him greatly for the info.

"You troublesome girl" he sighed, trying to fight down his blush, "I had to make sure you didn't hid weapons or seals before taking you here."

"Actually" interrupted his father "I bought the land between the Akimichi compound and our's. Yoshino wanted to gift it to Naru-chan when she had a family of her own. If a certain Anbu agreed to build something on it, you two could live with her. I'm sure your friend would be interested as well."

"You-you-you...troublesome meddling old man!" Oh yes, Yoshino would give him hot and steamy sex tonight. Dad-1, son-0, daughter-57, wife-14092...well, he still got one on his son. Kin was dismayed: sure she could stay by herself, as an orphan, she knew how to take care of herself, but strength lay in number. She would be safer if she could endure the boy's perverted way. At least he was one boy, not so bad-looking, it beat Otogakure where a girl could be gang raped at any time. She sank in a bow.

"Thank you Nara-sama, I humbly accept your kind offer." The man blinked before he turned to his pale-faced son, lips in a predatory grin.

* * *

The bell rang as someone entered the shop. Ino looked up from her 'Kunoishi Today' magazine only to let out a burst of killing intent. Lee flinched but persisted, walking toward the counter.

"G-good morning, may I have a hundred of roses, please." She ground her teeth, still it was her job.

"Which color?" she grumbled.

"All that you have please." he squeaked. She prepared his order while he didn't dare move a muscle in the tense atmosphere. She tersely handed him the bouquet as he paid the high price. "Th-thank you very much, H-have a good day." The door closed. He came back.

"What!" she barked. He bowed then offered the flowers.

"I'm sorry for that improper gesture Yamanaka-san, although I did it by accident, it was my mistake, please forgive me!" She blinked, astonished, yes it wasn't really his fault, she had dodged this way so it was hers as well, not that she would tell him that. He bough flower from her family shop to give her a gift...she restrained a giggle, it would make the sweating boy feel worse if it was possible. She accepted the present. He didn't look half-bad and his body was freaking ripped! If he could be trained... The boy wondered why she looked at him like a particularly tasty morsel. Maybe it was time to use the Hashimon and flee...

"I'll forgive you if you help me train for the finals." The poor boy accepted without a second though. "Then it's a date, you can call me Ino-chan" she winked, giving him her schedule.

* * *

Haku finished to put away her clothes in the wardrobe of her new bedroom. The three stories house had grown overnight. The top two floors were made of twenty large bedrooms, the ground floor, of a big kitchen, a dining room, a siting room and a training room. The basement was formed with a cellar, an armory and a large bare room made of concrete. An orchard and a garden had sprouted when she wasn't looking. She looked around the room to the drawer then the queen-sized bed. She blushed when she eyed the open door where Choji's mother had put a wooden plate engraved with his and her names. The woman was amazing with her when she didn't try to stuff her with more food than she could eat mentioning how skinny she was. The ice user was enlisted to test for the next genin teams if no existing ones could take her. Until then, she trained under Chouza-sama or with her new friends. She brushed the door's plate and gave a soft smile -Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Haku-.

* * *

Yoshino cackled evilly as she nailed the door's plate. Sure, she was still sore from the night's activities but her man deserved it. She loved her family dearly. Her children weren't living the nest as they lived next door, but it would give them a false sense of independence. Between the Akimichi and the Nara, this house would never be deserted. She had already fixed her daughter's bedroom, stored her cute clothes in another closet and put her name and Hinata's on the door. She knew while the girl wouldn't be allowed to live here, she could spend a night or three. Going for the fairer sex wasn't uncommon for a kunoishi: lot of them shied away from the males because rape was a mean to break a captive female. Her Naru-chan's case was different. She was born a boy. While Shikaku and her didn't blew a gasket, they sat her down to give her the Talk, ensuring her that they loved their little girl and would be there for her. Well Yoshino did that and Shikaku nodded enthusiastically. The woman came back to the task at hand, she just finished tidying her son's room. She heard Ino-chan downstairs, maybe she would need help. As she closed the door, one could read the plate -Nara Shikamaru, Tsushi Kin-.

* * *

Shino had convinced his father to let him live with his friend, this would be an interesting experience. He opened his window to let both his colonies roam outside. Those plums looked ripe. He would get one before going to train with Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

"Thank you very much Yoshino-bachan" chirped Ino, "but when he learned that I moved in, Lee-kun offered to help me!"

"Your such a good boy Lee-kun" cooed the woman. In fact, he didn't really remember: after an afternoon of taijutsu practice, the girl had kissed his cheek and told him to be there at 10 A.M., he was so stunned that he forgot his evening training. The boxes were in the bedroom. He helped the blond to put her things away...why would she have a battle-axe? She smiled sweetly and sealed it in a scroll. Scary. He took great care to not ruffle her dresses as he put them in the closet. Turning around, he froze.

"Er, Ino-chan? I-I think I'll let you sort out the rest. I'm sorry, b-but I really have to go now." He made a hasty retreat. The girl looked in the box, she giggled taking out a pair of green panties. So cute, she would have to do something nice to thank him for today.

* * *

The sandaime massaged his head. Before him sat Jiraya, Shikaku, Ibiki and the Anbu commander. He stuffed his pipe, lighted it and took a deep puff.

"So not only Orochimaru finished his awful jutsu, he want to take Sasuke-kun and will lead an invasion on the tournament's day. Can we trust your source Jiraya-kun?"

"Yes, they owe it to Naruto-chan. Moreover, Suna will help him, letting their jinchuriki go berserk. She'll have to take out Gaara in the exam. I should stay with you in the Kage box."

"No, I need you to protect the village. He's sure to use siege summons. Shikaku-kun, I want the jonins to hold their ground while Tiger-kun prepare a counter-offensive. Ibiki, your squad will take care of the main gate."

* * *

"You saved my life." Kimimaro laid down in the tent as Naruto used a diagnostic jutsu.

"Ano, you gave me back my family -ttebane." His piercing green eyes made her feel naked under his intense gaze.

"I did horrifying things under Orochimaru. He found me and gave me a purpose."

"S-still, you defied him to save your friends."

"They had the same eyes as me, reflecting loneliness. I feel that you had the same as ours not long ago" she nodded, "what happened?"

"The Nara clan took me as their own. I felt loved. I wasn't alone anymore. I have a big family, now, even bigger with you three."

"Us three?" he asked the blushing girl. "I don't think I was ever loved. Everyone said I was a weapon" he mused. Something flashed in his eyes, a longing she almost didn't catch as it disappeared. "You are as red as a tomato, but you have pretty hair." She pouted "Will you love me too?" Blood rushed to her head as her cheeks burned hot.

"I-I-I will if y-you let m-me" she stammered, mortified. His lips barely twitched upward. She gave him a shy smile.

* * *

Three weeks passed away as Jiraya trained Naruto into the ground. Kimimaro had recovered enough to break Orochimaru's hold. Tomorrow, she would follow her sensei to the prison. The boy was naked from the waist up displaying his toned abs, large shoulders and the Chi no Juin on his torso. The girl put her hands on his body balancing herself to bite down on the seal. It expanded in a larger array before it tightened in a spiral inside of a thick circle. Looking in her eyes, something deep awoke in him, he held her chin closer to him and kissed her. She blushed.

"A-ano, Kimimaro-san, I-I'm flattered, but, you have to know that I'm in a relationship with Hinata-chan."

"I understand, I won't bother you."

"Th-that's not it! -ttebane" she half-yelled. "W-well, y-you see, we want to have ch-children one day, s-so if you're willing t-to, ano, sh-share, we would be happy to have you as b-boyfriend" she sputtered.

"I agree." She gave him a shy smile and slowly kissed him before Anko called her inside of the cave. Now if he could know to make babies. A man entered his view. He walked to him. "Jiraya-sama, I have a question" asked the teen tonelessly.

* * *

**AN2: **Tuberculosis isn't as easily treated. In the world, 2 millions persons die from it every years. It gave matter to your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews, it help me better myself ^^**  
**

**11- To prove our worth**

Two brunettes teens sat in the first rank to cheer their friends, beside the jonin-sensei, Lee, Kiba and Tenten. Konoha's stadium was full to the brim, the noisy crowd ready to burst from excitement as eight genins lined to face the proctor Shiranui Genma. Hinata smiled to Haku, the gentle girl's shined with pride and happiness, her eyes never leaving Choji. She reflected one could say the same about her and Naru-chan. She was still aloof arround Kimimaro-kun, having just met him less than a month ago. He was apathetic, barely spoke but the red-head cheerfulness was slowly breaking through him. Yesterday, the Kaguya had given them two orchids, a purple one for her, a yellow one for Naruto. She could swear his cheeks lightly pinked. It was the first time she gave him a kiss, if only a chaste one on the lips. The people calmed down as the Hokage put the show on the road.

"First match: Hyuga Neji versus Nara Shikamaru" called the proctor. The boys faced each other.

"Fate declared me the winner. You loose the moment you were up against me." Shikamaru sighed.

"You're not only troublesome, you're boring, I didn't want to fight in that tournament" his eyes hardened, he gave off a wave of killing intent "but you tried to kill my friend and made my imouto-chan cry. You are going down." It wasn't the determination in his voice that made the proctor's eyebrow get up, no, the Nara simply stated a fact, as if the fight already ended.

"Hajime!" Shikamaru stood slouched, hands in pockets, glaring at the Hyuga who took his Juken stance, byakugan blazing. They glared a minute, two minutes, an eternity in a ninja battle. The pinapple-haired boy put his hands in the rat seal to stretch his shadow till Neji's. The boy ran farther away until the shadow stopped.

"This is your limit, your jutsu isn't as fast as me." He launched a handful of shurikens, running with sharp turns to dodge the Kagemane no jutsu. The Nara tried to outrun him, keeping his distance while doing his best to catch him. His chakram deflected the weapons, embedded itself in a tree. Shit! Neji gritted his teeth: he would fight the Aburame and his draining kikaichu in the second round, he couldn't waste too much chakra increasing his speed, ten minutes already passed dammit! The Nara panted, trying to reach the trees. If he made it, his shadow would use the little grove's to grow. The Hyuga ran for his opponent. "This is the end, you are in my field of divination! Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

"Kagemane: success" smirked Shikamaru, indeed, Neji was frozen, his hands an inch from his target. It couldn't be! The boy tricked him! No, that wouldn't do, he sneered.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" he roared. But even with the discharge of chakra, his body didn't spin. Shadow tendrils coming from the Nara, bound him and secured themselves to the still embedded chakram.

"Checkmate" said a bored voice. "You're sure are blind despite your eyes. Hinata-chan could have won with a handseal. For all your hate, she still love you because you're family.

"Shut up! You don't know anyth..." Shikamaru slapped him twice.

"Quit your bitching. You cry Fate this, Fate that like there is no tomorrow, but the only Fate we all share is death. We, humans only got the right to choose how or why we'll die. You have two little sisters to protect, so I'll tell you the same thing I told myself when I got my imouto-chan: grow a pair and do your best." The proctor acknowledged his victory. He stopped his jutsu, retrieved his weapon and went up to the contestants box to receive a big kiss. He hugged Naruto back. "Told you I'd win."

"Yup! Onii-chan is the best!"

"Second match! Aburame Shino versus Yamanaka Ino" the teens jumped in the arena, "begin!" Shino dispersed in a bug cloud as the girl's scarf enclosed him. She twirled to shake the kikaichu using the other end of her garment to latch on the real boy's head sending him in the opposite wall. He landed on his feet, unleashed a mass of beetles from his sleeve toward the blond who danced and twirled gracefully with her spinning fabric shield to force the kikaichu back. They tested the waters, attacked, defended, trying to box each other.

"Shinran Enbu no Jutsu!" Ino took control of a mass of bug pitting them against their brethren and host. Shino wrestled his little friends from her with every once of his willpower sending another wave to catch her. It passed through the girl disrupting the bunshin. A puff-like noise made him look up: the blond was coming fast at him, eyes unfocused and armed with the heavier-looking battle-axe he'd ever seen.

"Kemushi no shinka: Shiraginu no shōheki." Ino stuck the white cocoon with all her gravity-helping might, breaking it. A cloud of kikaichu shrouded her, draining her chakra. She collapsed alongside Shino, who had a tiny cut on his cheek. Beside them, the kanji for Curse glowed on the giant weapon, proof of the Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu.

"The two contestants are out, it's a tie. Medics! For the third match, I call Akimichi Chouji and Temari!" The big-boned boy looked over his opponent, as the odd one, she was given a free ticket. He didn't know what she could do: her big fan would make her a long-range wind or fire jutsu user. In any case, he had to make the battle short because he wouldn't go through wide-scale attacks. "Hajime!" the boy sprang with his Nikudan sensha, rolling as fast as he could to the girl who countered with a Kamaitachi. The slashing wind wall sent the Akimichi away with light cuts over is body. Wind it was. He unsealed his sword making it big enough to shield him and slowly braved the gale, securing his feet to the ground with chakra. Peeking over his weapon, he counted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. His eyes narrowed, he used Kawarimi no jutsu to replace himself with her fan as she started her swing. His hand grew to grip the blond, her head emerging between his first and middle fingers, his sword under her shin.

"I-I give up!"

"Winner: Akimichi Choji. Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto, come to the arena for the fourth match!"

* * *

"So, how did I do Haku-chan?" asked the chubby boy shyly. He made a beeline for her after his fight. The brunette smiled kindly.

"You were amazing Choji-sama. Choza-sama's training raised your focus a lot." He beamed as she kissed his cheek.

"Will Naru-chan be alright? She's dancing around the sand waves since the beginning, ten minutes ago." she inquired, worry on her delicate features.

"Its nothing, Naru-chan's stamina is incredible" answered Hinata "she's looking for an opening. There!" An Exploding Card blew the sand shield away as another found her mark. "His body is covered in a layer of sand."

"Is that a water whip on her staff? How can she use it without a nearby water source? My bloodline can manipulate water but I'm barely able to do it." The ice-user was in awe while the red-head hacked away the sand armor.

"She stored water in her staff. She has a scroll holding enough to fill a lake. Th-that was close" she breathed as her girlfriend deflected a sand blast with her chakra shield. The audience let out a gasp as the boy morphed into a miniature sandy-version of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

* * *

The Uzumaki cursed inwardly, she could go for awhile but she didn't make any progress. To bypass the sand automatic defense was easy but his sand armor was tough, even more after the teen's change.

"Why are you so different from me? You are a monster too, Mother can feel it. She tell me not to but I want to kill you to prove my existence. You will die."

"We're not monsters!" she glared, spinning over sand shurikens. "We are biju holders, that doesn't mean we are our captives." she made a set of handseals in a blink of eyes, finished by her thumbs and forefingers touching in a triangle shape. "Jubaku Mandara" she was enclosed in a pyramid-like chakra structure, sand engulfing her in a round prison.

"Sabaku Kyū" grinned Gaara, "Sabaku Sōsō!" The sand constricted to crush the girl. The arena exploded, leaving Naruto unharmed.

"Jubaku Mandara is an offensive kinjutsu used to trap your enemy" she said, locking her gaze to his glare. "If his willpower is better than the user's, the shape burst away from him. It's a great jutsu against capture-type fighting-styles" she softened. "I know it's hard, being alone, but I found people to love. In a letter, my birth mother told me that as jinchurikis, we have to fight the hatred with all our power. To quote Uzumaki Mito-sama, _"We came here to be the vessels of the Nine-Tails… But before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it." _(Naruto shippuden #247 I think) It's the same for all the tailed beast."

"Love!" the boy spat "my own mother cursed me on my birthday! I was nerver loved!" he roared, gathering sand to form the Ichibi. Naruto's eyes shined brightly.

"I can't believe that. You have sibling and, and...I want to be a mom someday so I won't believe a mother would hate her own child!" she yelled. Twenty clones puff from nothing, circling the arena. They wrote seals in the air with their chakra. "Uzumaki fuinjutsu: Kaigara u-ōden!" they chorused. The seals flowed in rays of light to melt in a big one over the Suna genin's head. The sand dropped, inert. "Majutsu: Miwaku en!" When the card touched him, a glowing circular array came to life, floating around the boy's waist. He was scared! His mother was silent, he couldn't move, he...he was falling asleep! As he fought the tiredness a soft voice whispered in his head -I will always love you my little Gaara-chan, mommy will protect you-. That wasn't Shukaku harsh bark it was...a feeling he remembered without living through it. He cried.

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." He fainted, his siblings already supporting him.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto..." an explosion in the Kage's box cut his call, a wide-scale genjutsu sending people to sleep. "I hope you still got chakra kiddo because Suna and Oto are invading us."

"Jiraya-sensei told me Shiranui-san." Their eyes narrowed on the sand genins. Baki sprang before them, a Kaze no Yaiba ready.

"We surrender" said Kankuro. "I know our father enough to see that he's not here: he wouldn't ever hid his face." The Suna jounin looked from the teen to the box then dismissed his jutsu. Genma nodded and led them away. Naruto jumped to her friends.

"Onii-chan!"

"I got it! Go imouto-chan!" She gave him a kiss.

"Shino-kun, Choji-kun! We're going to the Kage's box." They nodded, following her.

"Lee, Haku-chan, Kiba! Go reinforce our friend to the hospital! Hinata-chan, Tenten! Get on the roof, snipe anyone that is not Konoha-friendly! Neji! protect them with your life!" a chorus of 'HAI' answered. "Kurenai-sensei! Ino-chan and I are to join Ibiki-san near the main gate."

"Let me make you a way!" Gai punched a Suna-nin through a wall, "GO!" The other jonins smiled: their genins were growing. As the next enemy wave came, them jumped to crush it.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was cursing. He wanted to escort Hanabi home before fighting the invaders. His clan council had another agenda when they ambushed the group. His branch members were easily dispatched because the old farts used the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu to take them out. He wasn't fighting for his life, but for his youngest's, against the seventeen traitors. Blue arrows came from the sky, one for each kill. The clan head focused his byakugan: 2 kilometers away, his eldest daughter fired chakra arrows everywhere, from a majestic bow, never missing a target. He revived his party, sending them to the nearby compound as he face nine Oto-nins. Hinata was growing strong, for the first time since his wife's death, the man smiled.

* * *

Akamaru, Kiba and Lee hammered through the crowd of retreating enemies, while Haku's needles pierced the ones using the rooftops. From what were they fleeing you ask? That would be a white-haired bone-user and a beefed, chakra ball-hurling Sage. Shikaku ordered Kimimaro and Jugo to protect the hospital as Karin helped the injured and Kin watched over the house with some Nara and Akimichi clan members.

* * *

"What do we do Ibiki-sempai? Jiraya-sama is fighting a three-headed snake on the west side of the wall!" Four summoned snakes came their way, along with two hundred Oto-nins. One froze suddenly, shadow tendrils sewing his body to trees while another attacked his brethren. Ibiki smirked, the brat did their part. A giant spinning water wall surrounded the bailey.

"Deploy the UFATOYD!" He yelled imperiously. The chunins froze as the sadist's right hand man snickered.

"Er...the what?" The chief interrogator blushed.

"The scroll firing canon!"

"Hey, why is he calling it uftoyd?" asked a chunin to the snickering man "That's not even a word."

"It stand for Uzumaki Fucking Awesome Toy Of Yummy Destruction. He cooed to the thing when she delivered it." Indeed, the weapon fired special scrolls holding explosives, weaponry, knock-out gas, that would unseal in impact or in the sky depending where you aimed.

* * *

Team 7 dropped near an Anbu team, Naruto quickly looking over the purple barrier. Fighting sounds came from around distracting her. Gamahiro dealt with a big summon to the west, four other came from the north, with an army. She pulled her sleeve, bit her finger to put a blood offering on her spiral tattoo.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Whirlpool encampment wall!" she yelled a fast spinning water wall surrounded the village halting the invaders. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Whirlpool spinning predation!" A man-sized water tornado plowed through the village alleys, drowning enemies. The Uzumaki clan's summoning scroll was an odd one: it was a contract with water fairies that changed in water-based phenomenon when called outside of their hidden forest. The red-head focused on her task as Choji set himself before Sakon, sword ready and Shino, before Kidomaru, glaring at the arachnid-like boy. She recognized the Shishienjin on the way, the plan was simple: she would make it disappear for barely half a second. Her teammates would incapacitate at least two of the users so they couldn't keep it up anymore. She put a tag on her cloak "Majutsu: Fire Funneling!" The violet flames rushed toward the seal, burning it but were absorbed in her garment like a giant ball through a funnel. Her ruby fastener glowed brightly as the barrier wavered. The Akimichi sword grew to cut his target in half, with a swing, it made four body parts. Shino's Kikaichu shrouded on the six-armed boy and feasted on his chakra until a kunai was buried in his head. The Aburame greatly disliked spiders. He would ask his female teammate to seal a giant boot in a scroll, for the chance that he would find another evil treacherous predator like this.

The Anbu went for Orochimaru as Jirobo carried him away, giant Dokis covering their rear. Naruto fell beside the Hokage as Enma took out the Kusanagi from his body. She put his head on her knees, took his hand.

"Hokage-jiji!" she cried. He motioned for the sword, she sealed it. He stroked her face, brushing her tears away.

"My dear child, do not cry for this old man. I want you to be happy. You've grown into a strong and beautiful kunoishi. I couldn't be prouder. The will of fire burn brightly in you -cough- do not doubt yourself and protect your precious people as the Rokudaime Hokage. I love you, my sweet Naru-chan. I'll always answer to your call, like all the Hokages would do." Sarutobi Hiruzen died, protecting the people he loved so much.

* * *

Jutsu list

Kemushi no shinka: Shiraginu no shōheki (caterpillars evolution: white silk barrier). Shino use his caterpillars to quickly enclose himself in a hard-shelled cocoon.

Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu. It is in the show but I'll explain it somewhat: the user seal his consciousness in an object bearing the kanji for Curse. If someone touch it, the user trade his place with him, taking over his body as his mind is detained in the object.

Kaigara u-ōden (Sea shell warden). Containment seal used to reinforce existing ones. It take a toll on the receiver, leaving him or her defenseless for a day.

Majutsu: Miwaku en (Sorcery: Spellbinding circle). A big paralyzing circle that shrink around the target.


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Because I love you**

"I'm sorry nee-chan, I made your clothes al wet" cried Konohamaru as he curled on Naruto's laps, playing with her hair, oblivious. She rubbed his back tenderly. They were in her bedroom at the Nara household. Shikaramru would spend the night as well.

"It will be alright Konohamaru-kun, I promise." Her eyes puffy, she put her shin on his head. The sandaime's funeral were over sometimes ago under a pouring sky. Yoshino knocked softly on the open door.

"You go take a hot bath, you'll get sick in those clothes."

"Hai kaa-chan" she whispered, trying to smile. The woman embraced them as they went to the bathroom. She disrobed then helped the boy. He sat in the hot water, his back to her front as the girl washed his hair before doing hers.

"What will happen now?"

"I'm going with Jiraya-sensei and Kimimaro-kun to fetch Tsunade-sama. Jiji wanted her to be the godaime."

"Do you love him? He is scary." She giggled lighting a small smile on his face.

"He is nice to me. He doesn't like to show his feelings in public but he is a good man. I love him dearly."

"What about Hina-neechan? You love her too, right?" the small boy enquired.

"Yes, I love her."

"How can you be with a boy and a girl?" She rinsed their heads.

"I don't know, I just do." They stepped out and she dried them.

"Ne, Naru-neechan, do you love me too?" he asked in a small voice.

"Konohamaru-kun is my cute otouto, I love him to bits." She kissed him forehead, wrapped a towel around them, walking to her room.

* * *

Shikamaru lowered the sheets. While the red-head on his torso was common occurrence, the little Sarutobi cuddled to his side was new. He sighed and thought. The month was a troublesome one. His mom had forced a female roommate on him. The girl was tiresome, watching him for anything she would think as perverted. Ironically, she slept in the nude, snuggled against him. Yep, this girl was the more troublesome one in the world. While she mellowed with time, Kin made her fun from teasing him. He could sue her for sexual harassment but his mom wouldn't let him live it down. He trained in speed with Kurenai-sensei strapping weights all over his body to play 'stick the Nara boy with senbons'. He got back every evening exhausted and sore. When he finished the training, the jonin increased his weights to hunt him on a lake's surface. Even Kin felt sorry for him, she gave him massages, saying it would be a one-time deal but still did it every night. She stayed in the compound, reading genjutsu scrolls, only venturing outside to go to the Nara's. His mom was delighted to gift her with cute clothes and underwear. Troublesome woman he smiled. He closed his eyes, trying go back to sleep and dream of a troublesome brunette.

* * *

Jiraya looked after his charges as they walked. Frankly, he wasn't fond of the white-haired boy. In fact, no boys would ever be good enough for his god-daughter. He refrained himself from snapping his neck when he asked him about the birds and the bees. The only thing holding the man back was that Naru-chan loved the boy. He could see it in her eyes. At last, he would make sure the Kaguya would be a perfect gentleman, and could please her when they would do the deed...fifty years from now. He gave him a set of his Icha Icha series because the little Hyuga mouse already had her own and his favorite red-head wasn't interested. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Naru-chan, I have something to tell you. As I hunted my traitorous teammate, he joined a group called Akatsuki, that worked as cheap mercenaries, taking S-ranked mission for half the price or chasing bounties. It is formed by nine missing-nins. Naru-chan" she could read the worry in his eyes "I think they are after the tailed-beasts." Her mouth opened but couldn't say anything. "I want to take you as my apprentice. You would have to go for a three years training trip with me, in about a year-time." She looked down, eyes misty.

"Ano, I'm sorry sensei, I don't want to disappoint you, still, I-I can't go for this much time without seeing..." she couldn't say it. The man hugged her, petting her hair.

"I understand. The toads are ready to meet my contacts and we'd have to take some odd mission to spy from time to time." She looked up, hopeful "I've been away most of your life: no more." The girl squealed and jumped in his arms. "As we journey, I have a jutsu to teach you." He opened his hand, holding spinning ball of chakra.

* * *

"Ne, Itachi, you're a former Anbu captain, right?" The man didn't answer, "and you know all about Konoha's defenses, right?" A vein pulsed over the Uchiha"s left eye, "SO WHY THE HELL ARE WE FUCKING FLEEING FROM HALF OF THE FREAKING NINJA POPULACE AND THEIR UGLY GRANDMOTHER?!"

"Kisame, shut up and run." In the barrier division of the Anbu HQ, toasts were made to the Uzumaki girl for her improved Kanchi Shisutemu Fuin (Sensing System seal).

* * *

Kimimaro watched his girlfriend as she tried to burst a rubber ball with her chakra. Earlier in the afternoon, she succeeded in doing the same to a water-filled balloon. He loved when her eyes shined with determination as she glared at the ball, siting on the floor of their hotel room, knees joined and ankles wide apart, her body resting on her bottom. Jiraya left them to search for information. Orochimaru gave him a purpose, he reflected, to make his twisted dream come true, he accepted. But at the time, he was a child. Slowly, two people wormed their way in his frozen heart. Now, a girl melted it completely. -Knock, knock, knock- He answered the door. Two men, wearing red clouds on their coats, they were here to take her away from him. Cold rage burned in the Kaguya's chest.

"May we speak with Uzumaki Naruto?" He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"She's busy." He loosened his kimono top, held his arms straight, fingers pointed toward them "Teshi Sendan." Ten bone's projectiles crashed on a bandaged sword making it chirp angrily at his user.

"A Kaguya?" smirked the blue-skinned man "I'll enjoy this."

"I don't think so! Majutsu: Sō kaminari no gōon (Sorcery: twin thunder roar)!" The lightening twin rays pushed the shark-man down the hallway as Samehada did it's best to greedily absorb the jutsu's chakra, chirping with delight. The white-haired teen used the distraction to slash at the Uchiha. Sharingan eyes fllowed his move, Itachi caught his wrist, throwing him over his shoulder. Naruto caught him behind her as she flew outside on her staff, the missing-nins trailing after them. "we have to delay them until Jiraya-sensei get here, Kimimaro-kun!" The boy nodded, jumped when they were outside of the town, bone blades ready to skewer the doujutsu user, only for him to spit a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. "Majutsu: Fire Funneling!" The flames rushed toward the girl's cloak. The Kaguya's blades struggled against Samehada. He used the Yanagi no Mai to quickly attack in a frenzy. The Uchiha looked up to the floating girl.

"You should come with us: Kisame will kill your friend." He had to dodge four silver chains trying to skewer him, then a flurry of staff strikes. Trying as he might, he couldn't trap her in a genjutsu since the red-head never gazed in his eyes. A hard thrust in the sternum sent him 10 meters back, where he narrowly evaded a swirling ball of chakra.

"Go help the brat." The toad senin was here. Naruto flew to the other battle. "Now, we can discuss: Uchiha Itachi, by order of the late sandaime Hokage, you are hereby called back to serve your village." He threw him a scroll. The astonished Uchiha recognized the password sentence he longed to hear. He looked over the scroll contents, eyes widening. "Sarutobi-sensei wrote that three years ago, but you are quite hard to contact. If you choose to use it, everything needed is sealed inside. It's a one-time deal."

"Can you tell me about my brother?" The sanin grimaced. "That bad?"

"I'm sorry, you won't like it." Itachi sighed.

"He is our father's son. I hoped he would read through my lies and bring the clan back to its former glory. It was my mistake: the Uchiha clan name must die. I'll accept the jutsu, Jiraya-sama."

"Good, let's go see if the kids are done making sushi." He said jovially.

* * *

Those brats were freaking annoying! He had to fuse with his sword to keep up! The bone brat was spinning like a buzzsaw and the flying brat's majutsu-thingy was driving him mad! Explosions he could handle, hail of sharp and pointy things coming at him in all shape, kind and size? He had his work cut for him but he wasn't a S-class shinobi for nothing. He had a hard time with the elemental attacks in her sealed cards, but now, what really pissed him off was her chains building a silver fish net around him! The fuck! He separated from the big spiked mouth-looking Samehada to throw it at the girl. The sword dislodged her from the sky and managed to swallow her, from her feet to her waist. He smirked as Kimimaro rushed to her.

"Die you punks! Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu!" A giant water shark dashed at them, only to crash on a summoned Gamaken's round shield. A familiar hand was put on his shoulder.

"Kisame." said a toneless voice

"What?! You want to flee because a sanin is here?" Yelled the living sashimi wonder.

"No. Amaterasu." Black fire burned his body to ashes while he followed Jiraya to his...giggling pupil? Was that...a moan?

Nearby, Kimimaro stomach burned. It was his first time feeling jealous.

"No! Bad sword! It! Don-don't tickle m-me!" giggled Naruto, then the girl gave a throaty moan "A-ano! Don't lick there -ttebane! N-no!" Jiraya finally could control his laugh enough to free the blushing girl from the zanbato. "That wasn't nice Samehada-chan!" lectured the red-head, "You can't do this to a girl!" The sword shrank with her words, whining like a scolded puppy, until it was as big as two fists. It rubbed around her ankles chirping pitifully. She sighed. "Okay, you can go with me, but be nice." The sword chirped and snaked over her until it vanished under her hat, the skull-like handle hanging limply on the back of her head.

"Naru-chan" said a serious Kimimaro, "even if you said one shouldn't do this to a girl, could we do it, please?" he asked tonelessly. The Uzumaki's face turned red-hot, stream coming from her ears, then she fainted as Jiraya strangled and shook the Kaguya. Itachi was thinking: maybe Akatsuki wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

POP! She had done it, the second stage of Rasengan training was done, now she had to combine the two steps and stabilize the chakra ball. The group of four was in a toad-like house summoned by Jiraya, deep underground. They had to stay here for the night because Itachi couldn't be seen anymore due to hunter-nins, bounty hunters or his former accomplices. Having heard how a disappointment his brother was, the man choose to die. Everything was set for the ritual. The Uchiha was meditating alone, he opened his eyes.

"Kage Henge no jutsu." In a puff of smoke, Aburame Itachi was born. She had neck-long brown hair, fair skin and her original black eyes. She had a small frame, 160 centimeters tall, wide hips and A-cup breasts. The seventeen years old woman looked over the empty blood syringe, to the dark substance in a small container. She opened it. The nano-sized Kikaichu burrowed through her pores to start multiplying, using her chakra. Her mangekyo sharingan activated as the bugs repaired the damages. The colonization was painful but she would manage. Itachi dressed in white panties, a black mesh top showing her midriff, brown pants cut off around mid-calf, a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, simple closed shoes and adjusted her ninja pouch. Someone knocked on the door.

"Ano, Itachi-san? I need to teach you things that girls do."

* * *

"You were chosen as Hokage." Naruto's eye twitched, Jiji wanted that luckless gamble addict of a drunkard to be Konoha's first protector? She had to inspect the ashes in his smoking pipe when she got back home: maybe she could use it as a strong hallucinogen. They found Tsunade and her assistant Shizune in a restaurant of Tanzaku Gai. The blond was sipping saké like no tomorrow.

"Absolutely not, I refuse." The silence grew tense, even the other patrons didn't dare to whisper.

"Ano, sensei? Can we go back now? I know Jiji wanted her to do it but she can't do it" said Naruto. Jiraya looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I have to try, for our sake as well as hers. Tsunade, please reconsider." The big-breasted woman glared at the red-head.

"And why couldn't I do it, brat? I'm one of the legendary Sanins!" She barked.

"Sensei told me that, but to be Hokage, you have to love the village more than anything, even if some people hate your existence. You have to give it all, ready to give your life for your comrades. This is the Will of Fire Jiji taught me." Her bright blue eyes and red-hair annoyed the Senju.

"And what would you know about sacrifice, hate or love! You're only a brat."

"Like Uzumaki Mito-sama and my mother, Uzumaki Kushina-sama, I am Kyubi's jinchuriki. I think I know quite a lot about the first two. My precious people are still teaching me about the later" she did her best to smile. Kimimaro's hand found hers under the table, he squeezed. Tsunade turned back to her former teammate.

"So that's it? You're cradle-robbing your student's dau..." She plowed through the wall to the opposing alley's one, a rasengan a millimeter from her head making her cheeks ripple under the spinning jutsu. Jiraya's hand crushed her wind pipe.

"Finish your sentence, I dare you" the man's complete demeanor was deadly serious. "It was a mistake to believe you could do it, but you WILL come back with us even if I have to spank you all the way, Do you understand?"

"Y-you can't do this to..." he slapped her.

"From this day I am the godaime Hokage. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" he roared in her face. She had never see him like this, her teammate that she never saw as a man, but a pervy brat she had to reign over. Another slap.

"Ha-hai Ho-Hokage-sama." He let her fell to the ground.

"Shizune, go pack, we leave at once."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they were going home! Her sensei would have to conquer her demons, but that man would help her, even against herself.

They made camp for the nigh, half a day from Konoha. The toad summoner knew without doubt that Tsunade wouldn't flee, as harsh as it was, he had spanked her to submission the only time she tried. She had to come back to made peace with herself. If he had to be a monster, he would do it. A rustle drew his gaze.

"Sensei? Are you alright?" asked his god-daughter. She was his last family, even if Anko tried hard to make more. He smiled sadly.

"I'll be alright Naru-chan. It's my duty to worry about you, not the other way around."

"But I do sensei." she hugged him, "I don't like when you're upset." The man chuckled.

"You're so much like your father, he always could read me perfectly" he put her on his lap "but you have your mother's face and frame, as well as her sweetness." She gave him a big kiss, smiling brightly. "Go to bed kiddo, Itachi, Shizune and I will take guard shift."

"Hai Jiraya-sensei, goodnight." She entered the tent she shared with Kimimaro, cuddling to his side, head on his torso. He petted her hair until her breathing slowed. She was so gentle, cute, with a heart of gold. Her determination, her willpower, her insecurities and her shyness, he loved all that she was. Protecting her precious people was her reason to life.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-san, but to me, her dream is brighter than yours. She is my world, my honor and my pride, I'll follow her until she tire of me." he whispered. He put his arms around her, his shin on her head. "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." Outside, Jiraya smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**14- The crossroad: what will you do?**

Jiraya loosened his Hokage robes. It so wasn't his style! His long white mane clashed against the hat, it wasn't fair! Waterfalls flowed from his eyes.

"Ano, sensei? Why did you call us here?" He turned to Naruto. She stood in front of his desk with her team, teams 8 and the former team 10.

"Some changes are necessary until the village recover from the failed invasion. Even if casualties were low, we lost seven chunins and a Hokage. So for the time being, new team will be made. Team Asuma: Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, congratulation for your promotion to chunin. You'll leave in two days to escort the Kazekage children to Suna, where you'll make a new treaty. Asuma, I trust you to give them a piece of our mind."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The four chorused.

"Team Kurenai: Hinata, Kiba! Akimichi Haku will be your third teammate. You'll deliver supplies to our south border patrols near Tea country and Noodles country. Leave in at once" Three voices chorused their acceptance and exited.

"Team Kakashi: Shino, congratulation for your chunin promotion, with Sakura and Sasuke. I hope those two months in holding cells have cured you of stupidity." He glared to the kids. "Sakura, it's your last chance before I boot you out of the program, GOT IT?!" the pink-haired girl nodded frantically. "The double goes for you Sasuke! I won't tolerate your holier-than-thou attitude. I won't hesitate to throw you out." he glared.

"I understand Hokage-sama, I'll do my best to earn your trust" he answered, looking sorry. Now, that was big news.

"Then Team Kakashi, you'll go to Wave country. Give that scroll to the Lord. It is for his and my eyes only. You'll go in two days as well as escort to one of our merchant."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto, I'm pleased to promote you to chunin. I want you to finish to actualize the hospital with your fuinjutsu: see to it with Tsunade. The wall need an upgrade as well if you can manage. The usual training schedule still stand."

"Hai sensei!"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

Ino was rewarding Lee's help, in her training for the tournament, with a date. She had a cute pale green sundress an even colored ribbon in her hair and light make up. She chose to exit by the window as her father was downstairs, to go to Yakiniku Q where the boy waited for her. He was wearing the black short and green shirt she make him buy. His cheeks reddened when he saw his date and handed her five Calla lilies, stuttering that she was gorgeous. The Yamanaka smiled, led him inside with her arms around his left one. They had a good time after Lee came back to his usual self. He regaled her with his team's missions and looked in awe when she did the same. Ino liked the boy: he was funny, had a good heart and those muscles were wonderful. They walked to the wooden bridge and sat under a tree as he congratulated her for her chunin status.

"WHAT THE HELL INO-PIG!" came a shriek.

"Hello to you as well Sakura, how a nice day we have, haven't we?" she came the annoyed retort.

"Huh?"

"Glad we could catch up, now run along so I can go back to my date."

"You...you're dating that!" she exclaimed "Fu fu fu, I see your game: you think you'll make my Sasuke-kun jealous, fu fu fu. But he doesn't care about you, fu fu fu. Give up!" The blond saw a flash of hurt and betrayal in her boy's eyes.

"Whatever float your boat Sakura. I've found someone who make me happy, so go annoy other people." She straddled Lee, kissing him thoroughly, her hands on his torso. The Haruno looked, god-smacked, before sneering and going back to the village proper. Lee took her shoulders to gently push her away, a sad smile on his lips.

"You can stop Ino-chan, she is gone."

"Really? Great!" she took the genin's hands to put them on her ass and proceeded to snog the fuzz out of him. That harpy would fail to crash her date, she would make sure the boy wouldn't ever doubt her feelings. She definitely forsake the darkness of the Uchiha to walk on the bright path leading to Rock Lee.

* * *

"Take care Shino-kun" said a toneless voice.

"I will Itachi-chan" he answered likewise. Aburame Itachi recently came into his live. He knew who she was, she had let him read the third Hokage scroll. Her skills were too high-ranked to allow her to come into the village without anyone looking more closely in her life, so she had to join an existing clan: with her incredible talent in genjutsu, he thought she would choose the Kurama clan or with her strong ninjutsu, join the Sarutobi clan. No, she became an Aburame, even as she knew about his clan law: one could only become a member by birth or marriage. No adoption was allowed because of the easiness to transfer their bloodline. If they found someone with it from the outside, they would wed him or kill him. As barbaric as it sounded, this protected the clan for countless generations. Itachi chose to become the young heir's bride, four years her junior. He wasn't thrilled about this being forced on him but accepted nonetheless. She smiled sometimes when she was in the Uzumaki compound. Her face brightened, watching over his friends and making them her own. They would be wed in a month, before the winter festival. She would be induced in the Anbu corp soon after.

"I have to go for my Kikaichu training with Shibi-sama. Good bye" she gave him a small smile. It was strange to be back in Konoha, too much bad memories. Her clan was planing an uprising, beginning with the murder of everyone that wasn't Uchiha. They had already placed paper bombs in the academy and hospital. The third Hokage tried do negotiate but his traitorous clan still wanted to revolt. His own mother had poisoned the village water reserve. Shisui was publicly blamed because he foiled the plan. Danzo sent his Roots on the hunt and succeeded in taking his right sharingan. The Uchiha evaded them only so he could give his remaining eye to Itachi before dying in his arms. The mangekyo actived that night. He killed the ring-leaders but two factions murdered the other Uchihas: Roots and the one calling himself Uchiha Madara. He protected his brother, building him as the savior of the clan's name. But the little shit had failed, favoring to see himself as a godsend deserving of any and everything. She sighed. No, she wouldn't brood anymore: she had friends, a new family and, soon, she would have a husband. Maybe being a woman wasn't that bad. She looked at the path leading to the Aburame compound and took the first step.

* * *

Tsunade mournfully followed Naruto as she engraved big and mind-boggling seals with a small clone army. This one would enable medic-nins to put a patient in a regenerative chakra field. It would be used for heavily burned or wounded people. Shizune was the new head of the hospital and would open a medical class in a month. The sanin admitted that she was jealous because it was what she wasn't allowed to do under the sandaime. After jiraya gave her a brutal reality check she slowly started to get over her fear of blood. Now, she could endure the sight of a bleeding nose. She looked over the girl who was the perfect picture of her grandmother when she was young. Only those cute whiskers on her cheeks gave her away. She was a Uzumaki.

"Hey brat, want to have some ramen?" The red-head blinked owlishly.

* * *

Tsuchi Kin was happy, sure, she had to share the same bed as that pineapple-haired pervert, but, hey! She was safe, ate her fill and still had her virginity. Even the boy wasn't so bad (even if he was a dirty pervert!) he was easy-going, not demanding and didn't force her to do anything: it was Oto's complete opposite. Although Yoshino Nara was somewhat scary with her love of cute clothes, she welcomed the girl with warmth and motherly affection. She was an orphan, so, she enjoyed the fussing woman. The girl stretched on the bed, she had to join Naruto-chan tomorrow to train for her future assignment.

"Would you put on some clothes, you troublesome woman," drawled Shikamaru as he walked in.

"Why? You already molested me, so that wouldn't change anything" she shrugged. The boy grumbled, her eyes widened at his new garment. "You're a chunin!". She saw how hard he trained, often until exhaustion. She jumped on his back. "Well done, I knew you could do it!" He sat in the bed.

"You're always saying that I'm a pervert, but look who's the one doing kinky things." She smiled impishly and sat on his lap, facing him, legs open, hands crossed behind his neck.

"I'm a girl, I can't be a pervert" she pouted. He sighed, put his hands in the small of her back and kissed her smirking lips. She slithered her tongue into his mouth, rubbing her crotch against his. She allowed herself to pursue the darkness leading to the Nara clan.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage, please come again" smiled Jugo. Cured of his murderous tendencies, the boy could finally live without violence. His cheerfulness and his easy-going nature made him the best vendor of the Uzumaki-Nara multipurpose store. The children loved to play with him, the girls blushing at his smile. He wasn't a monster anymore, he would follow the way opened to him by Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto-chan.

"Ne Jugo-kun" said a young chunin, "does these pants make me look fat?" She stretched her bottom back, showing off her tight pants covered ass.

"Er, no Kasumi-san" he smiled warmly, "they look good on you. They have a storing seal on each thighs and a chakra-locking seal on the fastener."

"Oh? Then I'll take them! Do you mind to show me how to get them off?"

* * *

"That's enough Kin-chan, thank you for helping me!" cheered Naruto. The girl looked at her, stray-eyes.

"No, no, thank you for the gauntlet! It's amazing!" the red-head had trusted her with one of her clan secret gear, a dark green gauntlet generating a cloaking genjutsu, that she equipped with a high-frequency sound-emitting seal in the palm. While the Uzumaki still used her pretty doll's clothes, Kin had traded her Oto uniform for a blue tank-top, low-cut black shorts and a grey trench coat. She had helped the red-head to paint Konoha's giant wall, to vanish her week's worth of sealwork. The four genin team that contributed as D-ranked missions, were paid with a storage scroll for each person. An Anbu appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama ask for you." The girl nodded, smiled at Kin and vanished in a Shunshin to Jiraya's office where Team Kakashi was giving their mission report.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?" He looked serious.

"Naru-chan, I want you to fetch Kimimaro and Karin: you're going on a mission with Kakashi. You leave in ten minutes, hurry."

"Hai, sensei!" She puffed in smoke. Ten minutes later, they exited the main gate, heading southeast. Kakashi was grave.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Warning, torture scene in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, particularly to Soutrick! Now, you dreamed of it? You wanted to see it? No? Well...I still did it! Here's the next chapter ^^

**15- To Team Kurenai's rescue!**

"In our way back from Wave, we were attacked by Kiri ninja, a jonin and three chunin" said Kakashi. "I easily dispatched the jonin with the Chidori so I could help the team, but it seem their mission was to ambush our forces in the eastern borders of Fire country. Team Kurenai was to supply our patrols near Noodles country, so we have to find them."

"So that's why I am here" said Karin, "while I'm a mediocre fighter and a medic, as a sensor, my skills are next to none, No-offence, Naru-chan." The girl smiled weakly, worry for her friends oozing from her. Kimimaro took her hand.

"We will find them, Naru-chan, they are strong, Hinata-chan is strong." His concern calmed her a little. She smiled.

'I know, Kimimaro-kun, thank you."

* * *

"Sensei! They're coming again!" yelled Kiba "Hinata is on the roof, sniping them, hidden behind Haku's ice mirrors!" He felt like a burden as he didn't have any long-range attacks nor defensive ones. When they arrived to the outpost, the patrol wasn't there. They waited two days before he smelled blood. Hinata screamed to get into the building. Not two seconds after he closed the armored door, a hail of kunais crashed upon it. They were surrounded by twelve jonin level Kiri ninja if Hinata was correct. They were harassed for three days, the girls were tired. He had patched the doors and walls with the Shocking tags Hinata gave him. Kurenai-sensei maintained a genjutsu blurring the tower and surrounding area from the enemies. The Inuzuka was jealous, not of their skills, as awesome as they were, he was jealous of their teamwork. He never had this with Sasuke and Sakura. And now, he was useless. The jonin flinched, she couldn't let her team die. Akamaru ran to his partner. "What!" He went upstairs. Hinata had fainted from chakra exhaustion. Haku used her mirrors to send water senbons to their foes. The Hyuga had taken a special chakra pill that had just ran out. The ice-user popped one in her mouth.

"Kiba-san, please, put blankets around our teammates and yourself, I will freeze the tower to maximize the Shocking tags power." She would have to hold the fort until Hinata woke up or reinforcement came. They should have reported in Konoha yesterday. Their friends and family should be worried. To the enemies, a spiked ice tower raised from distorted space as Kurenai fainted as well. They tried to melt it or break it but the ice stood strong. Still, it was saltwater's ice, it couldn't be that though. The girl had to spend a lot of chakra to support it. They stuck row upon row of exploding tags to the structure. The jonins would let her tire herself the whole night.

* * *

They counted about three teams worth of jonins who relayed themselves to survey the outpost. Their comrades where inside, safe for the moment. Thirteen opponents: an enemy team surrounded the ice-tower, 7 people where in the camp and the last two patrolled the area. Naruto and Kimimaro would take one, Kakashi the other as Karin was their sentry. The jonin swiftly dealt with his target, slicing his throat. The second had his windpipe crushed by Naruto as a bone blade pierced the back of its skull: privacy seals were the best way to hide your presence. They sealed the bodies. The girl surrounded the camp with the same seals.

"They have a captive, Inuzuka Haro" said Kakashi. "He's from the Torture and Interrogation division" Naruto gasped. "Kiri deployed one of their best interrogator as well. See the black-haired busty woman teasing him with a piece of meat? She's Ootari Seishii, the Decay of the Mist. She stop the blood flow in a victim body part then cut it when it's dead." The girls were horrified. "His left hand look bad already, we have to go now. Naruto-chan, your seals cut sound and sight from getting out, right?" She nodded. "Throw two of your special pepper bombs and a flash tag in the campfire. I want you three to take care of the four sleeping enemies, aim to kill. I'll take the two other. Ready? Countdown from ten." The Kiri-nins didn't understand what came unto them. A bright light blinded them as they coughed and hacked the foul air around them before blacking out.

"Naruto-chan, go to Haro! Kimimaro, secure Ootari then protect Naruto! Karin, on the look out with me." The girl rushed to the man to make him swallow a pill. It would purge his lungs from the pepper.

"Here, Haro-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha, I'll untie you. Please, lie down as I heal your arm." He obeyed, familiar with the red-head and the Nara's store. A clone puffed in existence, hands glowing green as she wrote a seal on the member. She cut the bond and controlled the blood flow as his flesh regenerated. She fed him a food pill and a ration bar with some clear yellow liquid from a small bottle. "It's plum juice, it will help you assimilate the nutriment faster. Your hand is okay, just don't punch anything harder than a pillow for a week."

"Thank you Naruto-sama" he said in a quivering voice.

"Ano, Naruto is fine, Haro-san" she blushed. He gave her a weak smile, looking in the dying fire.

"T-they at-ate my partner" he sobbed. Indeed, a dog's pelt was beside the campfire. She hugged him. Karin barged as an explosion resonated.

"The outpost fell! They're two Kiba fighting against the Kiri-nins! Kakashi-san sent me to get you before jumping in the fray. The Uzumaki mounted her staff, Kimimaro behind her and flew straight over the fight. The Kaguya jumped, two bone blades crossed on his chest, to decapitate an enemy. A water dragon came her way but vanished in her hat as the garment let out a content chirp. She rammed the jutsu's user with her staff sending him in a boulder, she slashed with the other end in a wide arc. The body split in two as a kanji for Slice glowed on the shaft. Kiba and Akamaru breathed in relief when they saw Kakashi-sensei kick an opponent away. Haku's power had finally gave out. When the outpost exploded, he had already moved his team and sensei to a hole he dug under the building with Gatsuga. The Inuzuka duo were forced to engage in battle or risk their friends to be discovered. Thunder fell to his left as Kakashi's Chidori impaled a man. His enemy outclassed him with her sharp sword and high-speed. He had a gash on his belly and another near his manhood. Akamaru stood protectively before him in his dog form. A cherry-tree ensnared the jonin who cursed loudly. Kurenai-sensei grew out of it, panting, to cut the woman throat before collapsing. Kakashi holstered her up as Kimimaro did the same with him, Naruto rushing to the tower to retrieve the last two members of Team Kurenai. He could finally let the exhaustion get to him. He fainted. The group got back to the Kiri-nins camps after sealing the bodies. Naruto made a set of handseals.

"Kuchyose: Toad Croaky House!" A tiny blue toad appeared, sucked them in and burrowed far below the earth. Kurenai, Hinata and Haku were put to rest in a bedroom after Naruto and Karin spoon-fed them chakra replenishing soup. Kakashi knocked.

"Naru-chan, could you look at Kiba, please? He won't like it but Kimimaro say he's injured. I'll go with Haro and our captive."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." She made her way to the boy's room where Kimimaro was glaring at the Inuzuka. "Kimimaro-kun? Is there a problem?"

"The mutt doesn't want you to heal him. It is a direct offense against your skills Naru-chan."

"Akamaru-kun is injured too?"

"No, the dog seem okay, I gave him a humerus to chew on. He seemed delighted." The red-head sweatdropped. "That mutt." He pointed at Kiba. She giggled.

"Now, Kiba-kun, please don't be like this, I assure you that I'm quite adept in healing with my fuinjutsu" she smiled. The boy blushed and looked away grumbling. Naruto heard him. "Don't worry, I've seen onii-chan naked plenty of time, as well as Shino-kun and Choji-kun. I don't think you have anything they don't. Please lay on the bed, take of your pants and lift your shirt." He grumbled some more but obeyed. The girl quickly patched his injuries, ignoring his hard-on. "All done, see? it wasn't so bad." He thanked her as she walked out with the Kaguya. The later gently grabbed her waist, opening a door. Once inside, she looked into his green eyes, questioningly.

"I feel strange, Naru-chan, like I'm angry but not quite. I think I am jealous." Her eyes widened.

"B-but, Kimimaro-kun! It was my duty, it didn't mean anything!" she pleaded. He cupped her cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb.

"I know, Naru-chan, it's just I have new feelings that I don't understand very well so I don't know how to act about them." She exhaled as he brushed her hair with his hand. She wasn't fair to him as she had a deeper relationship with Hinata, having started the naked-snogging stage. She blushed, lead Kimimaro on a bed to sat on his lap. She kissed him, licking his lips, when he did the same, she rubbed her tongue with his, putting his hand on her covered chest and the other on the inside of her thigh. She already had her beautiful princess, now she had her dashing prince. This was the future she chose.

* * *

In the basement, Kakashi and Haro looked at the last living Kiri-nin.

"Kakashi I have to find what happened to my team. When we were separated, they were alive. Please, I promise I will leave her brain untouched for Inoshi to dig in. Please, I can't abandon them!"

"I understand Haro. Naru-chan told me that every room is sound proof, do what you have to do" he said grimly. The man was the best to get information through pain and humiliation. He would break her to know his friends whereabouts. He exited the room. The Inuzuka suspended the woman's tied hands to a hook and tied her feet to the ground, wide apart. He took a whip, waking her in a scream as her back burned. He cut her ponytail, putting it on a table and twirled the weapon three times again. She screamed for each strike.

"Life is a bitch, isn't it, bitch? it's my turn to make you sing." He whipped her back until her top fell.

"Yo-you didn't ask m-me anything!" She yelled. Three lashes on her ass later he answered.

"Oh? I forgot." Another one, another scream. "So Seishii-chan, may I call you Seishii-chan?" he continued to whip her, making his way down her leg to tear her pants. "What is your favorite color?"

"What?" It hurt, she could feel her body rip under his ministrations. He came to her front, to slap her, leaving the jonin with metal taste in her mouth.

"You're an interrogator as well, you should know WHO ask the questions and WHO is the bitch that answer. Let's try again, do you shave your legs?" he asked jovially.

"Y-yes."

"Well, you won't have to do the back for some times" he joked. Haro tore the last of her clothing by hand. "My dog always helped me when working. As you ate him, he'll do it without tearing your flesh with his fangs." He opened a leather bag on the table, revealing his partner's sharpened bones and teeth to the horrified woman. "Now that we know each other a little" he approached the side of her knee with a bone, "tell me what happened to my team" he finished darkly before he drove the instrument in her limb.

* * *

Tree hours later, a flushed but happy Naruto served breakfast to a famished team Kurenai plus Haro, while hers, ate at a more sedate pace. Akamaru adopted Kimimaro as his new best friend and ate his fill by the Kaguya's legs because he was promised a femur if he didn't make a mess. Kakashi coughed.

"Kurenai, my team will go with Haro into Noodles country to search for his teammates. I already sent a message to the Hokage requesting two Anbu team to the border. Meanwhile, you four will go back to the village." The woman frowned.

"No, we'll follow you. Naruto-chan and Karin-chan patched us well, we're nearly at full strength." The jonins glared for a minute.

"Okay, the plan is to infiltrate the land swiftly and stealthily. I don't want to hear anything louder than a heartbeat, got it?" They all nodded. "Our target is a Kiri camp, two days from here. As we have two sensor, we'll make groups around them: first, Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun and Kimimaro-kun with Kurenai. The rest is with Haro and me..."

* * *

Neither teams had any encounter on their way as they traveled furtively by day, trusting their red-heads ability, and ran at full speed by night, when they couldn't be seen. They found the hideout on a boat anchored near a beach, with twenty-five chakra signature on board. Hinata confirmed three Konoha-nins in half-submerged cages on the far side of the ship. They couldn't approach or they would be found instantly. Kakashi spied a wicked light in the former prank wonder's eyes, this would be good.

* * *

A strange bird flew high over the sea, hidden in the clouds. Naruto did her best to stabilize her staff so Hinata, standing behind her, could shoot three arrows to cut the ropes holding the cages. The Hyuga fired. The red-head dived to brush the waves.

"Kuchyose no jutsu: Sea to Sky Whirlwind!" A water tornado came to life below the ship, sending it to crash on the sand. Three clawed cyclones wrecked it further then retreated as a giant wave crushed the remains. A lightning two-colored ray blasted the wet ninjas and a bone forest finished the survivors. An ice globe emerged from the sea revealing Haku and the former captives. The Konoha-nins regrouped, the girls tending to their injured comrades while Kakashi and Kurenai sealed everything in Naruto-made scrolls. An hour later, the beach was desert.


	16. Chapter 16

**16- Runaway  
**

Jiraya massaged his head, Kiri had put the collected people as missing-nins. Even an idiot would know that it was bullshit but for now, he couldn't do anything better than put ten Anbu teams on their borders near the Land of Water. That midget of yondaime Mizukage was seriously pissing him off. He would try to send spies to collect information about the country's state but he needed someone who could do that job with minimal risk to himself and to the mission. For now, the toads would do. Moreover, his spies reported that, with two members down, Akatsuki wouldn't go after the jinchurikis for some time. He would be able to hone Naruto's skills even more. She got a month of teaching at the academy as they were a teacher short. The genins and new chunins had a duty in the village as the jonin-senseis were on A or S-ranked missions, some of the teens used that time to partake in the medic-nin class. Jiraya sighed: soon they would take harder missions, so they needed to be trained and were anxious to get out, so to speak. His god-daughter finished to set up her seals in the village. Woe to the bastard that tried to invade them again. Even a god would be hard pressed to do so. He looked at a scroll from the lord of Wave country. At last, not all news were bad. He stamped his approval on the contract to allow Konoha-nins to freely wander through the land. He sealed his office to go to his home, telling his Anbu guards he would be fine tonight.

"You're late Jiraya-sama" pouted a certain snake mistress when he opened his door. The woman was dangling on the couch with her panties for only coverage.

"Sorry Anko-chan" he smiled, sitting beside her head, "I had to take care of the job." The sanin's kiss made her toes curl. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" She looked at him, removed her garment and pounced on the man.

"Geez, Jiraya-sama! I'm naked before you and you want to eat at a restaurant? Food is in the kitchen: maybe if you make me feel good, I'll cook for you. I saw whipped cream in the fridge" she said playfully. He smacked her ass and took her to the kitchen, bridal style.

* * *

"Good evening Sasuke-kun! I bought Yakitori for you!" Said a happy Sakura as the boy opened his door. She didn't even had to knock, true love made her prince aware of her arrival! Her giggles stopped when she saw the boy with a backpack. "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" A backhand was her answer.

"Shut up, that's none of your business!" He walked away. She followed him, crying, until the gates.

"Sasuke-kun! You're not leaving, are you?" She got the same answer. "I can make you happy here Sasuke-kun, with me! I'll do whatever you want, please!" The Uchiha glared.

"What could you give me? I don't care about you, a weak trash that can't fight. Even as a whore, you pale in comparison of the like of Naruto, Ino, Hinata or that Anko woman" he spat as she begged the boy to take her with him. "Do what you want, but you're on your own." He ran in the forest, his pink furred puppy behind him. They met with three Oto-nins.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, you were supposed to come alone."

"She's not important Kakuto. Just take me to Orochimaru like you promised" he sneered. Sakura flinched at the mention of the missing-nin.

"Let's go then. Tayuya, Jirobo, you take the rear."

* * *

"You wanted to see me sensei?" Asked Naruto as she walked in the Hokage's office, followed by team 9. An Anbu interrupted her taijutsu class to tell her of the call. The kids really liked her because she didn't lecture them for hours, although Konohamaru glared at any boy who faked a fall to try to look under her dress or to make her fuss over them. She was kind but a taskmaster as well, expecting nothing but the best they could do.

"Yes, Naru-chan. Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura have vanished from the village. We don't know if they were abducted, fled or just went to buy groceries. The fact is, we can't find them. We have people looking for them in Konoha, so I want you to take control of team 9 to search outside. Kimimaro will follow with team Kurenai as soon as they get here. This is a rescue mission that could become a capture one. Take care and don't do anything rash."

"Hai Hokage-sama/ sensei!"

* * *

"They could have a day on us, so we'll go by air" she touched their chests, seals crawled from her hand to retract in the kanji for Feather. "This will nullify your body's weight and make me able to carry you. Tenten, you will mount behind me" she unsealed her staff. "Neji, I want you to use your byakugan every kilometer or so to look for clues. We'll get down from time to time for me to use my sensor skill. North is the best bet as he won't go to Water country due to the bloodline purge and West would take him near the land of Wind,our allies. Do you have any question?"

"Not a question, but an apology" said the Hyuga. He bowed low. "I am sorry for my past attitude with Hinata-sama. I already apologized to her and I feel the need to do the same to you as you care for her."

"It's alright, she told me about it, you have nothing to fear from me as long as you don't hurt her" she smiled. Tenten raised her hand.

"Er...I should do the same for how I treated your teammate. It's too embarrassing to say sorry to him because he's a guy. I had my first period in the forest, so I was cranky and a little afraid. On my way back, every Inuzuka on the way smirked at me, it was frustrating." The girls hopped on the staff, Naruto's chains tied themselves to the boys waist. The Uzumaki giggled.

"I know the feeling, I had mine five month ago, in the middle of the night. I slept with onii-chan, so when we woke up, the sheets and my shirt were bloody. I was scared and it hurt, but onii-chan was worse: he held me in his arms to take me to our parents bedroom, screaming all the way for help." Tenten laughed at a pale Neji and a blushing Lee. Ino had hers on a date, when he saw her discomfort and a red spot on her short, he tore away his weights, opened five of the Hachimon to run straight to the hospital where a nurse fell over holding her ribs as she laughed. He had to rest a day under regenerative seals to heal the damages made to his body. Ino told him it was cute and showed him her appreciation with lot of kisses.

"Naruto-san, a Konoha team to one o'clock. They are hurt." Team 9 landed to help. The ninjas had encountered the wanted team with Oto-nins and tried to rescue them only to be betrayed, the Uchiha launching a fireball when their backs were turned. Naruto left a clone to heal them as she and her team took to the trees, their prey three hours ahead.

"We are against two ninjas using the cursed seal and a medic-nin at Kakashi-sensei's level. The later reported that Sasuke activated the sharingan during their mission to Wave, who know how many jutsu he copied until now. We'll try the stealth approach, aim to kill in one shot. Plan B is to separate them and take them out. They are tired from the previous fight so we have the advantage as we're still fresh." The red-head looked over the genins. "I'll take Kabuto, Neji, you can see through genjutsu, so you'll take the girl. The big one is yours Tenten, he's a taijutsu specialist, but prone to anger, lead him on a chase if need be until reinforcement come. Lee, your task is to come fast and hard on Sasuke, no weights nor hold barred, give it your all and never look in his eyes. Sakura is only a threat if she do a sneak attack, be aware of your surrounding.

* * *

Plan A failed as a sentry snake gave them away, the Hyuga cursed as he tried to engage his opponent with taijutsu. As soon as she saw his eyes, she forsake her sound-based genjutsu and went to stage two of her Cursed seal to use her three Dokis while staying far away from the boy. He had to dodge the giants stomps, fists, clubs or that strange soul-like thing that ate chakra to try to get close as the summons didn't flinch from his Juken. He cursed: he was supposed to take her out with a single strike but she sneezed, dropping her head and his hand only grazed the top of her scalp. If he still believed in fate, he would think he was her bitch. As a running Tayuya turned to mock him, he smirked: a blue chakra arrow destroyed her flute, shocking her long enough for him to get close and deliver a Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō. He smiled at Hinata who appeared from the canopy.

* * *

Damn! This fat ass was freaking strong! If he was faster, Tenten would be in so much troubles. For twenty minutes, she led him in a merry chase, circling around a purple chakra box, shooting a shuriken or fifty to annoy him and make sure he followed. His wounds healed when dark chains of triangular arrows crawled on his skin. She switched to kunais tied with exploding notes. naruto had told her to never stay still or near him so he couldn't find an opening to use his brute force on her. She had to stop and change her course when the Oto-nin hurled Doton: Doryō Dango at her now and then. She had to make sure she wasn't led in a trap. The girl got the wind forcefully expelled from her lung when he punched her in the belly with a burst of speed. Crashing in a tree, she looked to see the maroon ogre that her enemy became. Smoke engulfed him while two cyclone did their best to shred him. A backhand sent one on the ground, puffing into Akamaru, a punch launched Kiba toward Tenten.

"More trash for me to crush!" Sneered Jirobo, "I will enjKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Inuzuka dog latched on his crotch. Tenten took a red note, crumbled it and pounced to made the Oto-nin swallow it.

"Was that one of Naruto?" Asked Kiba. She nodded. He tore his partner from the mohawk boy, put the girl over his shoulder and used the Shikyaku no Jutsu to run like hell as a tremendous explosion vaporised every once of flesh and forest in a fifty meters radius.

* * *

Four Naruto's clone maintained a Shishienjin. They succeeded in trapping Kabuto and Sakura with their creator. The Haruno rested put as the red-head dodged every strike from the man's glowing hands. She recognized the Chakura no Mesu, nearly as sharp as a wind blade. She couldn't use taijutsu because her opponent would try to block with the deadly jutsu covered hands. The risk was too high. Her chakra blade came to life in a wide slash, forcing Kabuto to retreat. The blue sword glowed with power, its handle inscribed with seals. The kanji for Burn brightened to cauterize any wound caused by the now burning edge. The Uzumaki slashed, thrust and dodged while her body twirled, twisted and bent in ways that would make any spineless animal green with envy, her long red hair flowing in a crimson curtain, her cloak billowing in the wind she created to attract her opponent to her as the kanji for Vacuum glowed on her belt. She frowned: he used In'yu Shōmetsu to heal even the burned flesh, he was wasting chakra, yes, but not enough to go down quickly. She was worried for Lee. The boy took of after Sasuke as he had to, but their information about the Uchiha were low. She had to help him. As she ended a wide slash, her chains shot to the approaching man, piercing his shoulders, cackling with electricity to fry him. He jerked backward, tearing them from his body, his charred body repairing itself.

"You won't beat me Naruto-kun" smirked Kabuto, "my medical skills nearly equal Tsunade's own."

"Then, I need to do more damages!" She bit her finger, unrolled a scroll and swept her blood on the length. It dissolved as three chakra alchemic circles materialized before her, in a triangular shape. The top one bore the kanji for Light in his center, the left one, the kanji for Magnify and the last one, the kanji for Focus. Naruto pointed her finger. "Majutsu: Silver Arrows!" The seals hovered before her appendage, in a queue. She sent chakra to the first. It traveled to the others before shooting a blue ray toward the traitor, erasing his left arm from existence, then crashed into the purple barrier making it shudder. Kabuto screamed in pain even as bones, and flesh grew back. The girl launched blast after blast hitting her target: she had to destroy more than he could heal. The man was on his last leg when she had to dodge a kunai. She touched the attached note to disable the exploding seal, looking over the pink-haired nuisance.

"Sakura, you should surrender. my orders are to capture you but if you resist, I'll have to kill you" she said, grimly.

"Shut it demon-whore! You already killed my mum three years ago!" She screeched. Three years? That was when...her eyes widened. "Yes! We were in the crowd that tried to deliver justice! I would be dead to if she didn't sent me away after she made me cut your fucking dick! I thought I wouldn't ever see your ugly face again but you changed into a girl to bewitch my Sasuke-kun! You won't have him you slut!" Naruto froze, put her hands over her ears as a splitting headache hit her. Tears flowed from the girl's eyes as her torturer ran at her, kunai in hand. Time stopped.

**"Ku ku ku ku, finally!"** Rang a guttural voice. Red chakra burst from the red-head. The clones puffed away, leaving the barrier to dissipate. It hurt so much! The miasma formed fox-like ears as her whiskers darkened, a chakra tail sprouted in the small of her back, then another, and another... **"Come to me human. Free me from this prison." **She appeared in her mindscape, naked before a giant golden cage. To malevolent red eyes plunged in her soul-less ones. Four, five tails. She staggered over the bars, giant white teeth grinning sinisterly. Six, seven tails. She hoped in a red furred paw holding her to the lock, blood coming from her eyes and the hole in her stomach. Eight tails, the ground rumbled, Sakura had fled as soon as the purple barrier fell, leaving a chakra exhausted Kabuto to regenerate his legs looking in horror at the eight-tailed beast bearing a skeleton frame that vaporized him with a Bijudama. A hand laid itself on the demon's muzzle, slowly burned away by the foul chakra, green eyes softly looking in vacant red ones.

"Naru-chan, come back to me, you can't leave me alone. I need you, Hinata need you, our friend and family NEED you. Please, you promised you would love me. I-I want to hug you again, to kiss you, to be there for you as I am now. I love you. Please! Come back to me!" In her mindscape, her hand stopped, quivering. That voice, she knew it but...it trembled, she never heard it like that. Why? Why? Light came back in her blue eyes. No. No! NO! She wouldn't make him sad, never! She would go back to them, to her and to him! She shook her head, blood vanishing from her body, glaring at her prisoner.

**"NOOOO! YOU HAIRLESS APE! YOU DARE DEFY ME! **He closed his fist, crushing her. The girl appeared in a blond-haired man's arms.

**"YOU! YONDAIME! YOU BASTARD!"** The beast roared.

"I never wanted to see you again, Kyubi, begone." The cage vanished as a flower field grew under them. He smiled sheepishly at the red-head. "I'm sure I sealed the Kyubi and the last of my chakra in my son, Naruto. Who might you be, young lady? You have my wife's pretty red hair and her cute face as well." Naruto couldn't speak. She was with her hero and the one who helped to make her life hell. She pushed herself from his hold and slapped him. She continued to pound his torso over and over, sobbing and yelling about her life. To Minato's discharge, he stood firm against her sledgehammer-like blows...well he couldn't react as the horror of her words seeped into his mind. Exhausted, the girl fell on her knees. He followed her to the ground, hugging her tight, eyes weeping. "I'm sorry, Naru-chan. I don't find the words but I couldn't do otherwise." He told her how a masked man extracted the biju from her mom, the fight, the devastation and the sealing. She listened to him, her cheek on his torso as he wept for his son, for his dying wish the people he sacrificed everything to save, didn't honor, for her life, for not being here to help her, to comfort her, to make her feel loved.

"I-I forgive you otou-san" she said as she returned the hug. "I mean, the Nara took me in and loved me as their own. I've found friends and the village is slowly losing their hate. The ninjas respect me and civilians start to do it as well. I have a girlfriend that is sweet and cute, and a gentle and strong boyfriend." He flinched at that but smiled. His little girl needed all the love she could get. The red-head suddenly felt self-conscious: she was hugging her father but she was still naked. She blushed from head to toes. The blond stroked her cheek, putting his hand in the hole on her belly.

"I will use the last of my chakra to repair the seal. Ask Jiraya-sensei for the key, you've grown enough to have it" he smiled, twisting his fingers as the Shishō Fūin reappeared. He ripped his shirt to put her hand on his torso while he put his between her breasts. A glowing light traveled from his chest to her. "I sealed the beast in you because I didn't trust anyone but my child to bear it. I am proud to have a beautiful and amazing daughter. I love you Naru-chan, don't ever doubt that." He rubbed her tummy. "When you'll be ready to take the kyubi's chakra, your mommy will help you. I have sealed her chakra in you. You are the best child a father could have. Farewell." When she opened her eyes, she was in Kimimaro's arms, his eyes moist and full of concerns. Naruto caressed his cheek and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, Kimimaro-kun." She noticed his hand. "D-did I do th-that? I-I'm so sorry Kimimaro-kun!" He closed her mouth with his own, his tongue slipping inside.

"Shhhh, it's alright Naru-chan. Don't ever do that again and I'll forgive you." Her promise was rewarded by another kiss. As she finished to heal the wound, her body on the verge of blacking out, the rest of the teams arrived, Neji and Kiba supporting a drowned Lee.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, Kimimaro-kun" started Haku, "when I got to him, Haruno helped Uchiha to get away. They were to the other side of the Valley of the End. Lee-kun was greatly injured so I had to stabilize him or he would have died." She dropped her head.

"You did good Haku-chan" smiled Naruto, fighting to stay awake, "Lee-kun's life is worth it." She looked at the green wearing boy, yellow paste covering his left eye and a hole with charred edges in his torso. "Chidori" she growled and sealed the genin in a scroll with her last strength. "Kiba, Neji, run as fast as you can to deliver him to Shizune-chan. Tell her to cut his hair and use the room with the Shinchōna hoshū shīru seal. Go." The Inuzuka took the scroll and hightailed to the village, the Hyuga on his heels. Kimimaro held the fainted girl bridal style as the group made their way back. What neither teen saw, was the sharingan eye clamped in the taijutsu specialist's fist.

* * *

Jutsu list

Shinchōna hoshū shīru (careful mending seal). Seal that slowly knit and repair a wound from bottom to top, using the injured's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**17- Love blossom in the Leaf  
**

Rock Lee laid on his bed, in his little apartment, depressed. It wasn't beacause he ultimately failed his mission, no, he could live with that, he brooded because when the Uchiha cut out his right eye with a kunai, the taijutsu specialist let his anger take the better of him and pulled out the traitor's own. An eye for an eye was the saying. Still, he was better than that. The boy pressed his palm on his new eye: Naru-chan had recovered enough to do the surgery two days ago and Ino was adamant nobody did it but their red-haired friend. Even Tsunade was chased off under the threat of controlling her body to make her fuck all the Inuzuka's dogs in the town square. The sanin relented when Inoshi told her that Ino greatly progressed in her clan's jutsu. You couldn't tell the difference between Lee's eyes. They were black. He looked at his reflect in his forehead protector: his right one turned red, with two tomoes. He still couldn't use ninjutsu as he didn't produce enough chakra at a given time but could use eye's based genjutsu, learn opponent's jutsu and read their movement. The last he could do was to write what he copied for his friends uses. They all came to see how he was healing. Even Neji came to cheer him up, but he wasn't in the mood. Lee lost a piece of himself in the fight. Yes he didn't have his bowl cut hairstyle anymore but it would grow back, no, he lost his calm. A taijutsu user had to have a clear head in every situation. What if he did it again, worse, what if he let his anger burst at Ino. He loved the girl and her pushy ways but if he couldn't control himself... The boy sighed. She had asked him to live with her. As ninja, she said, life was too short to waste a single minute of it. He looked over his spartan one-room apartment. He was afraid that it wouldn't work out, the blond would eventually tire of him. Someone knocked at the door. He gulped, seeing Yamanaka Inoichi, eyes devoid of emotion, glacial like a frozen lake.

"We need to talk, Rock Lee." The genin let him enter, praying to Kami for protection. They knelt on small cushions around a table, the silence unbearable to the youngest. "Let's cut the chase. I love my little princess dearly, she is the Yamanaka clan heiress. What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Lee gulped again.

"Yamanaka-sama, we're kind of young to..." The blond held his hand up.

"As I told my wife when we were your age, as ninja, life is too short to waste a single minute of it. I didn't came here to murder you even if I want to strangle you very bad. You'll understand if you live long enough to be a father." The boy took a calming breath.

"I am in love with your daughter, sir. She may be assertive and don't take no for an answer, but I can't imagine my life without her."

"As an heiress, she and any child of her will have to carry her clan's name. Is it alright with you?"

"Sir, Rock is the surname I chose when I entered the academy. I wouldn't deny a history to children." The adult though for a minute.

"What if she change her mind about you?" Lee looked up eyes brimming with determination.

"If she find a man she love more than she love me, then I will wish her to be happy with him. I will protect her happiness even at the cost of mine" he strangled a sob. Inoichi searched his eyes for any deception, finding none, he sighed.

"Rock Lee, I entrust my only daughter to you. If you hurt her in any way..."

"I will die before doing that sir!"

"Pack your things, you are rooming with her." He got up and left. A relieved Lee would comply when his legs stopped to shake. An hour later, he was greeted by his girlfriend.

"Lee-kun! You came!" She kissed him, pushing the boy up the stairs to her room. "Naru-chan put chakra locks to the doors and windows but you're already keyed in" she smiled, "she put privacy seals in all the rooms and communication's seals on the back of the door. Do you need help with your other boxes?" He gave a weak smile.

"Er, it's the only one, I...don't possess much." The blond looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Lee-kun. Please let me put it in order." He couldn't bring himself to say no to her, never, so he nodded. She squealed, opening the box. She hung his green spandex suites, his shirts and shorts in the closet with her attires, putting his blue sandals down with her owns. The orange leg warmers found themselves in the dresser's lowest drawer, with her stockings and socks and his boxers, to his embarrassment, found their way to their underwear drawer. His team's photography was put with her mementos on the desk. She smiled at the boy setting herself on his lap. "Thank you Lee-kun. I swear you won't regret it. I love you with all my heart" He returned her smile.

"No, thank you Ino-chan, for this chance. I love you and I'll do my best to make you happy." For the first time since they were an item, he took the initiative to kiss his delighted girlfriend.

* * *

Dinner was animated this night as they celebrated Lee's arrival in the Uzumaki compound. They had a sukiyaki and sushi feast prepared by the girls and the great Choji, master cook extraordinaire. Naruto used the event to gratify Kimimaro, Karin, Haku, Jugo and Lee with Uzumaki's sealing gears as they were family. The Kaguya got a swirl necklace negating visual genjutsu, giving a headache to the caster. Karin was gifted with a fieldknife that channeled her chakra. The ice user gratefully accepted a little gourd releasing rain gorged clouds, and a teary-eyed Lee received brown boots that silenced his steps and didn't leave any footprints even in sand or mud.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata made their way to their room, after kissing Kimimaro goodnight. The Hyuga didn't leave her girlfriend since the failed mission. While the girl had told her about it, Sakura was never mentioned. Just the name sent made her jaw clench and her eyes water. They took a bath before cuddling on the bed. Hinata played with naruto's hair, a soft smile on her mouth, eyes full of concerns. The Uzumaki sighed, taking her hand.

"Haruno told me she was the one w-who injured me" Hinata looked questioningly, "I-I mean, down there" she pointed to her crotch, she closed her eyes to safeguard herself from the horror in Hinata's pearly ones. She opened them when the girl caressed her cheek, tears flowed on her furious face. While she had never seen her angered, he warmed her heart to see her girlfriend upset on her behalf. "I lost it out there, nearly released the Kyubi but I heard Kimimaro-kun's voice telling me I had people who needed me." They shared a tender kiss, filled with emotions. "I met my father in the holding seal" she smiled "he said he was proud of me, that he loved me -ttebane. He told me that I looked just like my mother."

"How could he be anything but proud, Naru-chan? You're simply amazing." She won a fiery kiss as the red-head's hand caressed its way south, to draw a pleasure moan from the little Hyuga who mimicked her lover, they panted and puffed until late in the night, snuggling against each other, sleeping deeply.

* * *

Lee was nervous...slash that, he was bloody scared. He laid on his back, Ino sprawled on him. She only wore green panties and a matching tank top barely covering her chest. Her breath tickled his uncovered torso and he didn't dare to move or risk his hard-on to be noticed. The Yamanaka sighed, she did all she was ready to do to make her boyfriend feel welcome. Still, his body was so tense. Her clan heavily dabbled in psychology so she knew how he felt: a new situation, the fear of relationship, of a family of his own for him who was an orphan. While she made sure he was aware of her feelings, the boy doubted himself, didn't want to rush her or to paint himself as a pervert. She sat on his stomach, frowning at him.

"Lee-kun, you don't have to be so tense, I won't be mad if your hands wander."

"I know Ino-chan but I can't help it, it's a new life for me, I don't want to fail this by doing something I shouldn't do." She smiled at him, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't mind" she pulled off her top to put his hands on her breasts, "see? I'm not upset. I'm not ready to make love, but I'm okay with anything else, please Lee-kun, just go with the flow and do not assume I will tell you off." She laid back on his chest.

"I understand Ino-chan, I'll do as you say." He put his hands on the small of her back, hugging her as she sighed contently in the embrace.

* * *

The Hokage talked to his teammate Tsunade and his advisors, Shikaku and the Anbu commander. The skirmish with Kiri became more and more frequent, with ninja wearing scratched forehead protectors. Kiri was turning into a major annoyance: did they really have so much missing-nins that could afford to try their luck against Anbu teams? Who the fuck were they kidding?

"We have to reinforce our East borders" said the man "The Wave's lord allowed us to freely roam the country, as their exclusive partners. He supported the Fire lord to impose a blockade for trade and business with the land of Water." Someone knocked on the door. Jiraya was at Anko's side as soon as she walked in his office, his face full of concerns.

"What's the matter, Anko-chan? It's the first time you knock before entering. Are you alright? Did something happen?" The woman's head was down, she fidgeted with her hands. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"I'm pregnant Jiraya-sama" she said in a barely audible voice. He gaped like a fish before taking her in his arms. She relaxed, worry washing from her soul. She felt something wet on her cheek, looking up, Anko saw the biggest smile she had ever seen under those brown eyes she loved, a bit watery at the moment. His kiss shook her off her feet. Tsunade looked over the couple, envious, still, a sad smile was on her lips. She didn't ever think Jiraya would be the one to settle down and have kids, it was always what she wanted to do. Despite her young body, she was fifty, her Uzumaki heritage would let her procreate for only seven or eight more years at the most. She saw Anko's eyes narrowed on hers, was she so easy to read? The brunette bore into her, looking for...she didn't know, but Anko found it as she shrugged, smiling to her. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

"I can't bend that way Naruto-sensei! It hurt when I try!" The chunin looked down smiling warmly.

"Take it easy Moegi-chan, one step at a time. Relax your legs, don't force it, there, breathe, a little more, slowly, let your body accustom to the stretch. You're done!" she congratulated the girl as she succeeded to do a central split.

"Can you help me next, please sensei?" asked another female student. Naruto patted her head and helped her. The boys were doing laps around them as she conditioned the girls.

"Time's up!" yelled the red-head. The boys came to her as their counterpart began to run. "We worked on kicks earlier, now we'll build your flexibility by doing a split. Don't worry if you can't do it in one go, just keep trying little by little.

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" Chorused the children.

"I see you're training them as I trained you, my youthful student!" commented a boisterous voice.

"Hello Gai-sensei! Can I do anything for you?" She liked the Beautiful Green Beast. He trained her taijutsu to the limit then pushed some more. The man looked over the black spandex wearing kids. She did a fine job teaching them. She build every aspect of their bodies so they could choose what fighting style to pursue.

"I recently took on a new student in my spare time, your cousin, Karin-chan."

"Yes, she need taijutsu training in order to qualify as field medic, she's seventeen, and would like to do more than working in the hospital or be a support-only teammate. I build up her dodging skills but she lack in the offensive department. As she's not suited for the Goken or my modified one, I told her you were the best to know a style for her. I hope you're not upset."

"No, no, Naru-chan, I'm always happy to spread the youthfulness!" He sobered "I think she would be great with the Burning Fist as it revolve around dodging and accurate blows. I came to you because I'm concerned about her. She flinch every time she see someone teeth. I've stopped showing my youthful and bright smile in her presence, still, do you know why she could fear?" Naruto had an idea, but it was really personal. She bowed her head, eyes moist.

"Well, her body is covered of bite marks."

"So it is psychological. Do not worry my cute pupil, I'll cure her of this."

* * *

The big day was here. Yoshino fussed over Itachi as she looked at her engagement ring, putting light make up on her pretty face, pinching her cheeks while she yelled for the woman to smile.

"It kind of hurt Yoshino-sama." The Nara dressed her in a silk white kimono, chuckling as she finally got the Aburame to break her composure as she forced kinky lingerie on her. "I-I don't think th..." She shoved an apple in the bride red lips. She couldn't do anything else than take a bit, S-class kunoishi she may be, nobody could compare to the epitome of evilness taking form in the motherly woman. Hey! don't laugh! I dare you to sputter the word 'no' to her, we'll see if you still find it funny!

"There, you are perfect!" She swatted her ass. "To the temple we go!" They made their way to the hall, where the girls were waiting for them. The boys were already at the temple. The ceremony was short, and Aburame-like: Itachi gave a small smile to her intended when Shino put a blue butterfly in her hair, then it was nod, silence or one-word sentence. Soon enough, the couple shared a cup of saké, sealing their union. The lunch was more animated as congratulations were made and gifts given.

"Shino-kun? Were will we put all this?" Itachi gestured to the pile of presents, from silverware to clothes that made her eye twitch and Shino's eyebrow raise while a eerie laugh was heard in the background. "Is Yoshino-sama still staring at us?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"She is scary. We will use my room at the Aburame clan compound as storage" his cheeks barely pinked "through you could maybe keep some of the clothes in our bedroom." Her own face reddened lightly.

"If you want me to." Across the dinning room, Shino's former teammates smiled, Naruto had given him a hug and Choji, a brotherly tap on the shoulder.

* * *

That night, the newlyweds entered their room. Itachi carefully knelt beside the bed, in a bow.

"If I do not look after you well tonight, please be forgiving."

"Itachi-chan, please, stand up. I'm not much for tradition." She didn't bulge.

"I am sorry for robbing you of the right to choose your wife. I admit I was so happy to be called home that I went against my better judgment and calm mind. I didn't really think about the one I would rope into this. For that reason, I beg for your forgiveness." This was so unlike the calm and solid composure she had. Shino sat her on the bed, his hands on her cheeks, looking in her moist eyes.

"I agreed to the wedding on my own volition. As clan heir, I need a strong person by my side. I do not need a submissive wife, Itachi-chan, only a loving one because I'm not the best at showing what I feel. You are no longer Uchiha Itachi and, even as an Aburame, you don't have to be stoical. I would like for you to smile, to laugh because I'm not good at this." He wiped a tear on her cheek. They would make this work. The woman stood up, untied her robes letting them fall to the floor. She was flushed but had a bright smile while the boy's eyes glued to her white, lacy babydoll. He let her undress him, still in shock, until she pressed her lips to his in an awkward kiss. He came to his sense to find himself naked, his bugs silent and his dick pulsing. Her smile widened as he fondled her chest, pinching her nipples. Pulling off her panties, he tried to enter her but missed. She giggled, after a second, he laughed with her. They finally made love for the first time. He spooned behind her.

"Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight wife."

* * *

Our favorite red-head stretched like a cat, basking in the morning sunlight that entered through her window. She looked over her sleeping boyfriend, brushing his pretty white hair out of his face. His name adorned the door's plate, with her's and Hinata's. His clothes were put away with her own and her some of her girlfriend's. His relationship with the Hyuga still was restricted to chaste kisses but they were comfortable with that, and even more since Shino's wedding. Naruto softly kissed her prince, without succeeding to wake him. After five minutes, she softly blew in his ear. Nothing. She poked his cheek repeatedly. He sprang like a devil to tickle her without mercy as she dissolved in peals of giggles, only stopping with her unconditional surrender.

"You're mean, Kimimaro-kun" she pouted "my sides hurts now." He pulled up her shirt to lay kisses on the life-threatening injuries, while rubbing her belly. She sighed in bliss under his ministrations, blushing and moaning as he wandered over her body. "Ano, Kimimaro-kun? Are -oh!- are you s-sure you -ah!- you don't wa-want to be a jonin -ttebane -ah!- ?"

"I prefer to be the academy's taijutsu instructor, Naru-chan. Like Jugo, I tire of fighting" he paused to enjoy a loud cry of pleasure, "although we still train together, he work in the store, so I would like to train the children to give them better chances when they will be outside." He had to admit he loved to make her squirm, to roam over her silky skin. "Furthermore, I would stay in the village and help to take care of the house." She kind of winced at that, the man was the kitchen most hated enemy as he could burn water or left more dust when he tried to clean the furniture... even the frying pan hanged itself after the bones user washed it.

"I-I think we girls, can take care of that, Kimimaro-kun." He looked at her blankly.

"The boys help too, in fact, I'm the only one that don't do it, it's not fair to you all. I need to do my share as well."

"Ano, maybe you could take care of the garden or the orchard?" Yes, it was safe to let him harvest the fruits and veggies.

"I can do that." She kissed him tenderly. "Do you have a mission today?"

"Yes, I am going to Frost country with Shino-kun, Kin-chan and Neji-san to scout for an artifact. You'll find the house quite empty because Teams Kurenai and Asuma have a joint mission in the land of Rivers."

"...You'll have to go through Hotsprings country... Orochimaru-san has a hideout there."

"Don't worry Kimimaro-kun, we'll be careful, I promise." She hugged him tightly.

* * *

Team Naruto traveled to Shimogakure to ask for the permission to search the country. The land of Frost deserved its name: white powder covered the ground and vegetation. The teens wore thick wool cloaks over their clothes to protect them from the cold wind blowing over them. The Uzumaki was happy that she inscribed warming seals on her dress and stockings or she would have been freezing to death in her light attire. Even the welcoming ninjas were cold to them leading them to the jonin-leader who grumpily gave his approbation for no more than three days. Their papers in order, the team ran toward their target, a devastated forest near the border with Lightening Country, to look for the Nuibari, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū.

"Naruto-san."

"Yes, Neji-san, I know. They stay outside of the byakugan's range but my sensor jutsu pick their chakra signal." Two Shimo's teams followed them since they left the village. As a minor hidden village, Frost wouldn't spit on a famous sword. It was their right to seize any treasure found in their land. "Shino-kun?"

"On it. Hijutsu: Mushiyose." A small web of chakra drew local insects on the ground, where he put his hand. The Aburame looked over them for a minute. "Nothing conclusive but it seem that for some reason, no bugs venture in a clearing not far from here."

"Let's see if we can set camp there." The teens jumped in the trees. They arrived to the location, Naruto smiled: a little spring pooled in the center of a large pit. "Shino-kun and me will set sentry and privacy seals, Kin-chan, please, set the tents, Neji-san, keep your eyes active and look around."

"Hai" they chorused. They established the guard shift at dinner.

"Ne, Naru-chan, if they can take whatever we find for themselves, what are we searching at all?" asked the black-haired girl.

"If we find something, they won't know it, trust me" her eyes sparked with mischief.

"Still, how do we know which way to go, no offence to you Shino-kun, but your bug didn't know much." The boy nodded.

"That's easy Kin-chan, I don't know if it's the Nuibari but something is definitely here. I feel small chakra residues. Neji-san, I want you to fetch some water, when you're at the spring, please, take a look in 360°." They waited for him to come back.

"We are in a crater. Vegetation masked it but there no mistake; judging by the crystallised stones under our feet, I think it was made by an explosion. I am unable to see below that." He tried to take a sip of his refilled gourd but Naruto gave him hers.

"Here, that orange juice, it will help for the first shift" she exclaimed cheerfully then lowered her voice to a whisper "and if I'm right in my sensor's skills, you may not want to drink from that spring. The chakra I feel is familiar. It will rain, wait until the crater fill enough to reach our tents and come wake us to camp somewhere else." She took her tent buddy's hand, "Let's go Kin-chan, our shifts are later, goodnight, boys!" Once inside the tent, she addressed her friend. "Kin-chan, I need you to use your gauntlet to see what is under the spring. The girl complied, putting her covered palm on the ground. It took her a few minutes to manipulate sound wave as a sonar, but she gave the red-head a disgruntled wince.

"Naru-chan, I think I felt two corpses deep below it." She looked a little green as she had contemplated using it for cooking earlier . She thanked the heavens that her friend resolved to unseal water bottles. "They're not whole, maybe decomposed but I guess the cold preserved them somewhat."

"Sorry boys" she bit her finger, "Kuchyose: Song of Storms." A tiny whirlpool puffed in existence then dissipated as the thunder roared outside while rain began to fell. She took a card from her leg holster. "Majutsu: Hungry tunneler." The card stored the earth and rock as they made their way underground. Naruto used her chakra shield to engulf the two girls, unwilling to be dirtied by the mud or soaked with the seeping water. They came upon two mangled and frozen bodies. The Uzumaki sealed them and they went back, the card spitting out what it had stored.

"Naru-chan, Kin-chan" said Shino's voice from outside, "the camp will be flooded in a minute. We have to find another site." They hurried to seal the tents and the team ran for the upland. They camped under a big tree as the crater became a lake, erasing any hint of their presence. When morning came, they resumed the search for the Nuibari, without success. They decided to go back to Konoha as their permit would expire the day after tomorrow. The teens booked tow rooms at a local inn, for the night. They browsed over the stores for anything good, Kin finding a nice back pouch that Naruto would drown with seals later. She perked up while looking in a weapon shop.

"Ne, Naru-chan, can I borrow a sealing scroll, pretty please? I've seen a nice warhammer that Shika-kun would like." She bowed, clasping her hands over her head, in a prayer. The girl shrugged, giving her what she wanted. Her purchase made, the team exited the village, and the country. They stopped deep in Fire country, the red-head summoning the toad-house. Once the little toad burrowed in the ground, she turned to the other girl.

"What did you find Kin-chan? I love onii-chan but a heavy weapon would not be his best bet" she smiled.

"It was in a rack of second hand swords." The brunette unsealed a long needle-like sword, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Nuibari cost her as much as two bowls of ramen...I'd say it was a good deal...

"And what did you find in the forest, Naruto-san?" asked Neiji.

"We retrieved two bodies below the spring. The chakra is familiar to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's classified" interrupted Shino.

"I don't mind Shino-kun" she kissed his cheek, "thank you. Neji-san, I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no kitsune. When he rampaged, nearly fourteen years ago, the fourth Hokage sealed him into a baby, me. I am the biju's prison."

"Did you ever use the beast?" he asked curiously, with a touch of respect he tried to hide. She smiled sadly.

"Two time: on our mission to capture Sasuke and Sakura; the first was in the preliminary of the chunin exam. If you had come any closer to Hina-chan, I would have killed you." The boy gulped, nodding quickly. On their way back, they halted near a ruined temple. Naruto ventured inside, brushing the red spiral on a stone gate. She looked over the rows of masks hanging on a wall and took off one of them.

* * *

"Naru-chan, you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No sensei!" pouted the girl. He didn't laugh that hard since Minato fainted in the town square when Kushina told him she was pregnant.

"Down, Naru-chan, down, so not only did you retrieve the Nuibari, but the corpses of Ginkaku and Kinkaku, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumo."

"I sent them to the morgue, but I found storage seals on Kinkaku's teeth." she opened a sealing scroll, revealing four of the Five Treasured Tools used by the Rikudo Senin: the Banana Palm Fan, a large fan that able to generate all five of the elements, the Golden Canopy Rope, a thick length of rope that record the most used word of a person, the Seven Star Sword, a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom that sever the soul of the person if he said the recorded word, and the Crimson Gourd, a giant brown-colored gourd, able to seal the severed soul. Jiraya looked at them blankly.

"I think I'll send you four on treasure hunt more often." His lips curled in a predatory smirk. "The Raikage would be green if he knew we have them."

"Ano, what will you do with those, sensei?" The man hummed.

"Well, it's your find, so you decide" he shrugged. "The objective was to take weapons from Kiri: you have Samehada" her hat chirped, "Kurenai gave Kubikiribocho to Asuma, who want this sword?" He looked over the teens.

"My teammate, Tenten, is a weapon mistress" said Neji. The Hokage grimaced.

"Yeah, Tenten, I would like her to get to chunin on her own merit before giving her a legendary weapon."

"What about Shika-kun? It's light and the Kage Nui use the same offensive patterns" submitted Kin. Jiraya thought for a minute then nodded.

"And the Treasures? To be frank, with such chakra hungry tools, only few jonins or Naru-chan has the chakra capacity to use them more than once in a day." The teens shrugged in concert. "Okay, keep them, maybe you'll find someone." He tossed two scrolls to Naruto and Shino.

"Kakashi recommended you for jonins. I've seen that your quite capable Naru-chan. You will take over team 9 for a month because Gai has something to do that I trust you know of. You will go with them at the chunin exam in Suna. I trust you've finished your wind elemental training as well?" She nodded, smiling. "Shino I need to see you in a battle situation to judge your prowess. I will test you myself in two days, along with Shikamaru as you two don't have affinities with common elements."

* * *

As soon as she made it home, Kimimaro scooped her in his arms, leading her to their bathroom. He gently disrobed the girl, helping her to the bathtub filled with hot water.

"Jiraya-sama told me before hand: congratulation for your promotion." She smiled as he massaged her shampoo covered hair with great care. "Hinata-chan told me this would be a good 'welcome home' present."

"It is wonderful Kimimaro-kun, you didn't had to do it."

"I'm happy to" he smiled, disrobing himself to join her and wash her back. He looked over her perfectly manicured hand, marveling at their softness. "Did your mission work out?"

"Yes, we completed it with some extra." She happily talked his ear off for an hour, not noticing when the water cooled, or when the white-haired young man dried them with a woolen towel, and laid her on their bed on her belly. She only stopped as his oiled hands massaged her shoulders, to give an appreciative moan. The Kaguya smiled, undoing the knot in her tense back, rubbing her neck and bottom. He roamed on the back of her legs, sending the weariness away. He did the same with her front, massaging her tanned skin and tired muscles. He sucked on her breasts, kissed her. He saw something new in her pretty blue eyes, the longing, the craving.

"You really want to?"

"Yes Kimimaro-kun -ttebane" she blushed. He placed himself between her legs, cuddling her, then their world exploded in colors and feelings.

They laid on the bed, snuggled together, the boy petting her hair while she sighed contently, like in a full meal aftermath, basking in the RRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR! Birds fled outside, civilian rushed to safety, ninjas armed themselves.

"Naru-chan?"

"Huh-uh?"

"Was that your stomach?"

"A-ano" she blushed prettily, hiding her face in his torso. Kimimaro chuckles morphed in a howling laugh.

"K-Kimimaro-kun! You're mean!" She pouted. He kissed her deeply, put his pants on to go in the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn't cook, but came back with fruits, lot of dango, some juice, boiling water and two giant deluxe ramen cups supporting the mention 'EMERGENCY'. "Thank you Kimimaro-kun!" She devoured the food, sitting between his legs, her back to his front. As she finished, he took her hand to kiss it, hugged her tightly from behind. She felt her finger being softly squeezed.

"Naru-chan, will you marry me?" She froze, looking down to see a gold ring with silver lines running over it on her finger. She turned to look in his eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man in the Elemental Nations?" He asked again. She kissed him so hard that the back of his head smacked against the wall.

"Yes Kimimaro-kun, yes, I'll marry you!" She said between kisses.


End file.
